The Berserk Arc
by TheAtlesianHarvester1979
Summary: What if after revealing his forged transcripts to Pyrrha, things didn't go so well for Jaune? Having had enough of the negative treatment he was receiving, the Arc boy leaves Beacon and Vale entirely as he sets out to make a name for himself… as a Zoid Warrior! Rated M for swearing and POSSIBLY lemon.
1. chapter 1

The Berserk Arc

Chapter 1:

Summary: What if after revealing his forged transcripts to Pyrrha, things didn't go so well for Jaune? Having had enough of the negative treatment he was receiving, the Arc boy leaves Beacon and Vale entirely as he sets out to make a name for himself… as a Zoid Warrior!

/Based off of SaurusRock625's story Phantom Fury. Also, this story's first chapter is also his, i just happen to have his authorization to do this and have adopted the story from his own "List of Crossovers", chapter 24 to be precise*

Story Categories: RWBY/Zoids

Story Pairing: Jaune x Yang/ Leena/ ? (Whether last girl is from RWBY-verse or Zoids World is yet to be decided.*

Story Start…/

"Organized under strict rules and regulations, Zoid Battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields using mechanical combat units known as Zoids."

"The enthusiast young warriors put their pride on the line and sharpen their skills against one another."

"Battlemode approved!"

"Area scanned..."

"Battlefield set up!"

"Ready..."

"FIGHT!"

Out in the middle of a remote desert, we see a young man with a cargo truck. The man stood at about six foot four inches tall. He had messy blonde hair, a slender yet muscular build like that of a martial artist who was built for speed over power, deep blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek.

He was wearing a baggy black hoodie with an emblem that resembles two crescent moons, a pair of baggy blue jeans and a pair of brown combat boots. Strapped to his back is a crusader sword that looks to be in prime condition despite the actual age of the weapon. This is Jaune Arc.

"Jack pot!" Jaune said as he loaded a Dibison Cooling Unit into the storage compartment of his truck.

You see, Jaune is a Junk Dealer who searches the battlefields of Zoid battles for any useful parts that get left behind, repairs them, and sells them to Zoid Parts Dealerships. He's been saving up his earnings so that he can buy a Zoid of his own.

And he's very close to accomplishing that goal, too! Saved up quite a bit from his time junk dealing and parts scavenging.

Jaune soon heard a whistling noise. He looked up to see something fall into the ground. Once the smoke cleared, a giant white capsule rose up from the crater that had formed upon impact. It opened up to reveal a white robot with one blue hand, and a red hand. This is a Zoid Battle Judge.

"The area within an eight mile radius is a designated Zoid Battlefield. This zone is now restricted! Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry! Danger! All others must leave the area immediately!"The Judge said as he issued a warning.

"Looks like a battle. Maybe I should scope out the competition." Jaune said, thinking out loud.

He looked to his right to see three Zoids walking onto the field. They were all giant yellow beasts that resembled saber tooth cats with giant guns on their backs. They also had some dark blue armor on their shoulders and the back of their hind legs.

"Saber Tigers..." Jaune said in amazement.

He looked over to his left and saw the other team which was composed of three totally different Zoids.

One of them was a giant Texas longhorn with a Seventeen Barrel Megalomax Cannon on its back. It also had two Eight Missile Pods on each cheek, and a Three Barrel Anti-Zoid Shock Cannon on its belly. This Zoid was primarily black, but it had silver horns and hooves, orange eyes, and a more dull yellow color for its main body and leg armor.

The other was a wolf with blue armor plating and an orange visor shielding cockpit. It also had a Long Range Rifle mounted to its back.

The third looked to be a giant lion with huge fangs, and a bright orange visor shielding the cockpit. The head and body were a bright blue color, while the legs were a steel black color.

"And on that team we have a Dibison, a Command Wolf, and a Shield Liger."

Jaune decided to get in his truck. He definitely doesn't want to be out in the open when a Zoid battle is being held, otherwise, he'll get blasted to kingdom come.

"It'd be better if I stay out of the fight, but that doesn't mean I can't watch." Jaune said to himself as he activated the cloaking system of his truck.

"Area scanned... Battlefield set up! The Blitz Team vs. The Tigers Team! Battle mode 0982! Ready..."The judge raised its arms, and crossed them over its chest as a gong sounded in the background."FIGHT!"

The pilots needed no further motivation to begin the fight, and charged in to do just that. Jaune saw that those Sabers had a good strategy. Pick off their opponents one at a time to cripple their forces. First they took down the Dibison to take out the enemy's heavy hitter, then they took down the Command Wolf after it took down one of the Saber Tigers by blasting its right foreleg out from under it.

Yup! Divide and conquer. Zoid Warriors who piloted Sabers in the old war practically invented it.

And now these ones planned to take down the Shield Liger.

But when they lunged, the Shield Liger's pilot fanned out it's mane and activated the Energy Shield allowing him to easily barrel through the two remaining sabers with ease. Unfortunately, their computer systems haven't yet frozen. They got back up, and began to give chase firing at the Shield Liger the whole way. That's when disaster struck.

The Shield Liger tripped over Jaune's truck not only resulting in the Shield Liger getting bombarded by heavy fire from the remaining Saber Tigers, but it also caused the battle to be canceled.

Jaune got out of his truck holding his head in pain. He was bleeding pretty bad from his head, and left arm, but he paid his injuries no mind. They would heal fast with Aura. His main focus was helping that Shield Liger pilot. Whoever it is more than likely has injuries far worse than his own, and needs immediate medical attention.

He rushed over to the Shield Liger, and forced the cockpit open to reveal a man with brown hair, and light skin who was still conscious, but in serious pain. The man looked up to see Jaune trying to get him out of the cockpit.

"Who are you?" The pilot asked. "And what are you doing on this battlefield?"

Jaune finally managed to get the man out of his liger. Without answering, he began to assess the overall damage. This pilot had suffered from a broken arm, a few bruises on his torso, and a mild concussion. Seems like he got off lucky this time, but who knows what could happen the next time.

"Looks like you've taken one heck of a beating. Try not to move so much. I'm gonna apply first aid." Jaune ordered as he took out two sticks, and a roll of bandages.

He then placed both sticks on the sides of the pilot's arm, and began wrapping the bandages around to make a splint. The Shield Liger pilot groaned in pain as this was done, but did as Jaune ordered and held as still as possible. That was when the other two pilots showed up.

The one who was piloting the Command Wolf was a man with lightly tanned skin, long hazelnut brown hair that fell to his mid back, a well muscled frame, and blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black sleeveless shirt with a blue vest over it, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and two green bands around his arms. He also had an air about him that screamed mercenary.

The pilot for the Dibison is a young woman of above average height, just reaching up to Jaune's chin. She had messy light red hair that looked almost pink, fair skin, and fuchsia colored eyes. Both she, and the Command Wolf's pilot looked to be around Jaune's age. She was wearing a pink outfit with some purple and green accents, light blue gloves and shoes, and a hairclip that seemed to have two long appendages that hung in mid air.

She looked to be a complete hot head, and not one to listen to reason very easily. And boy howdy, does she look mad right now!

"Who the heck do you think you are, butting into our battle like that?!"The woman asked while yelling in Jaune's face."If it wasn't for you, we would've beaten those lousy tigers! Hey! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Jaune was listening to her, but midway through her yelling, Jaune started walking over to his truck. He then turned his truck back onto its wheels using his Aura enhanced strength, opened the storage compartment, took out a part and gave it to the girl. She instantly recognized the part as a Dibison Cooling Unit.

"Here. I found that Cooling Unit before your battle started. Use it to repair your Dibison. Based on where those missiles hit, I'd say your Dibison's cooling unit is nothing but scrap metal now." Jaune explained.

Without waiting for a response, Jaune closed the storage compartment, got into his truck and drove off leaving three very confused members of the Blitz Team. All three of them were very confused by this guys behavior. Normally, most people, man OR woman, would be fearful of the female pilot when she got mad. But this guy just brushed her temper aside as if he were just dealing with a cranky three year old! How did he DO that?!

"Who the heck was that guy?" The Command Wolf pilot asked.

"Beats the heck outta me." The Shield Liger Pilot responded.

"Well whoever he was, he looked pretty shady…" The Dibison pilot said adding her two cents.

But she also sported a light blush on her face. She'd never say it out loud, but that guy was kinda cute. Of course, she was never going to admit that, lest she be on the receiving end of her father's merciless teasing.

Later that Night…*

The members of the Blitz Team were all sitting in the living room of their team base. They were pretty depressed about their current losing streak, and this battle didn't do anything to raise morale. The team leader, doctor Toros let out a depressed sigh as he ran a hand over his face.

"We're lucky the Zoid Battle Commission rescheduled our battle with the Tigers team. But with Leon down, we're at a severe disadvantage." Toros informed.

Another member of the team, a boy who looked no older than fourteen with short, spiky black hair, a slightly tan complexion, and brown eyes shook his head. This kid is known as Jamie, and he's the Technician, and strategist for the Blitz Team. But right now, he's got bad news.

"Even if he could still fight, our hands are full with repairing the Dibison, and the Command Wolf." Jamie said in slight despair. "There's no way we can go into battle with only two Zoids!"

Doctor Toros began to get an idea. It was risky, but it just might work.

"There's that Berserk Fury…" Toros began.

However, his idea was quickly shot down by his daughter, Leena, who is the pilot of the Dibison.

"No way, dad! You know how that Zoid is!" Leena said.

"It lives up to its name by going berserk as soon as someone steps into the cockpit." Brad added. "Not to mention it has no armor. And as far as we know, it doesn't have any weapons worth mentioning."

"Then I'll borrow Jamie's Pteras!" Leon said as he tried to get up off the couch.

Unfortunately, like his Shield Liger, Leon was just far too damaged to go into battle. His arm was now in a sling, and he had bandages wrapped around his forehead to help with a small fracture in his skull. He grunted as he tried to get up, but plopped back onto the couch.

"No way, Leon! You're in no condition to enter a Zoid Battle yet!" Leena said. "You've gotta just stay here, and rest."

While the Blitz Team was talking about what to do about the next battle, Jaune was by the front door. He drove over to their base to apologize for his interference in their last battle, but their doorbell wasn't working. Whoever their maintenance guy is, they certainly aren't doing their job right if they missed something like that. So Jaune decided to go around through their hangar. He saw that the repairs for their Dibison, and Command Wolf were going well.

"Thanks to that cooling unit I gave them, the Dibison should be battle ready by as early as tomorrow morning. Their Command Wolf's not looking to bad either."Jaune thought to himself.

He noticed that the Dibison's heavy armor did its job well. It protected all of the vital areas of the Zoid, keeping it from taking any damage to something important, like the Zoid's core.

That's when his eyes settled on the battered Shield Liger. Liger type Zoids were incredibly rare nowadays because of the war all those years ago. Having one, let alone being able to PILOT one meant that you were either rich, or a great warrior. Seeing one in this condition made Jaune very unhappy.

'Those Saber Tigers are RUTHLESS! They didn't have to go as far as they did with this Shield Liger! It'll be a miracle if they can even get this thing ready for CASUAL travel!"Jaune thought. "Shame, too. It seemed like a top of the line model."

His eyes soon drifted to a different Zoid. It looked like a giant black Tyrannosaurus Rex that was made of metal. It had red eyes, sharp teeth and claws, and it had strange red knobs on its legs, feet, tail, and shoulders. The strange thing about it was that this Zoid appeared to not have any armor.

"What is this Zoid? It's not a Geno Saurer, and it's nothing like the Dark Spiner. What are you?" Jaune asked the Zoid as if it was alive.

The lights suddenly turned on, and an alarm began blaring. Out of instinct, Jaune began to make a run for it. He saw a shadow coming down from above, and rolled to the left, narrowly dodging a net by the skin of his teeth! It looks like the training he received from she-who-shall-not-be-named really paid off.

Detecting no other traps in the area, Jaune got up, but didn't relax his guard. That's when the Blitz Team walked into the hangar.

"Would it kill you guys to not scare the life out of someone?!" Jaune asked, ready to fight his way out if need be.

"YOU?! What are YOU doing in our base?!"Leena asked, more than a little angry.

Leena would've continued her verbal assault, but Leon stopped her. He needed some information from this guy, and didn't need his sister to possibly scare him off. After all, this guy didn't seem like much of a threat.

But then again, looks can be deceiving.

"Hey, what's your name anyway? You didn't tell us when we met on the battlefield." Leon asked.

"The name's Jaune. I'm a Junk Dealer who's constantly on the move in search of discarded parts-" Jaune explained before being interrupted by an irate Leena.

"More like junk STEALER! That truck you have parked outside our base was loaded with parts from MY Dibison!"Leena said accusing Jaune of being a thief.

This didn't please Jaune at all. He gives them the part they need in order to fix up her Zoid, and THIS is how they thank him?! With theft accusations?! So he decided to give this girl a piece of his mind!(Not literally or for lack of trying, mind you.)

"Who the FUCK do you think you are, accusing me of STEALING?! IFOUNDthat Cooling Unit way before your battle even started! Did you even bother to frickin' ASK if the cooling unit was missing from your Zoid beforehand? HUH? DID YOU?!"Jaune demanded, getting in Leena's face.

Leena still didn't believe Jaune, but she did like how he wasn't scared of her. That earns him a few good points in her book. She wouldn't say this out loud, but she would prefer to date a man who didn't run away in fear of her.

"I still say you're a thief, but fine. I'll humor you. Jamie, was the Cooling Unit missing when you started repairs, or was it still there?" Leena asked the young tactician of the team.

Jamie scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously. He really would rather stay out of situations like this one. It's better for his overall health.

"Actually, it was more like shrapnel." Jamie informed. "I had to pick all of the pieces out one by one before I could install the new one."

Leena visibly deflated upon hearing that bit of information. In hindsight, she really should've expected her Dibison to take a hit to its Cooling Unit during that battle. After all, the Tigers Team is a team that lives by the code of 'show no mercy'.

"Thanks for the help, by the way. If it weren't for you giving us that Cooling Unit, we'd be way behind on our repairs." Leon said. "By the way, how are you holding up? You had your own fair share of injuries."

That caused Leena to shift from angered menace to worried, overprotective mode. She remembered seeing all of the blood on Jaune's arm and skull. And now that she thought back on it, she felt kinda guilty about her earlier actions. Jaune lifted his sleeve to show that what was once quite the nasty gash in his arm was now nothing more than vivid red scar tissue.

"Thanks for your concern, but trust me it's only a mild concussion and a flesh wound. I would've taken care of it myself, but I used the last of my medical supplies to help you out mister..." Jaune trailed off.

The man's eyes widened before an embarrassed expression appeared on his face. In all the excitement, there was really no time for introductions before all this craziness happened. Well, better late than never.

"Oh, sorry! Where are my manners? I'm Leon Toros. This is my sister, Leena, and our teammates, Brad and Jamie. The man behind me is Doctor Steve Toros." Leon explained while introducing everyone.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all under slightly less hectic terms. But tell me, is there any chance I could get something to eat?" Jaune requested. "I haven't eaten in some time now, and I think the negative effects are starting to kick in.

Now that the Blitz Team got a good look at Jaune, they could see that food was DEFINITELY a serious need for him. He looked pretty thin and not in the slim/slender body type kind of way. More like the 'I'm starving, please feed me' kind of way. They had to wonder, just when was the last time this guy ate anything?

About a half hour later, Jaune was sitting on the ground of the hangar eating a well balanced meal that Leena had prepared. He had to say, Leena is a fantastic cook, and he was savoring every bite of this well prepared home cooked meal.

"How long exactly has it been since you last ate?" Leena asked.

"Oh, I don't know. About a few month, I think." Jaune replied as if he was talking about something as simple as the whether.

Leena's eyes widened in shock. No wonder this guy is nothing but skin and bones!

"How could you possibly have SURVIVED that long without food?! Especially in a desert like this one?!" Leena asked, practically shouting.

"Well, let's just say because of my past I've adapted to being able to go for a very long time without food. I can ignore the hunger, but not the thirst. But finding fresh water isn't really much of an issue for me." Jaune explained, pouring himself a drink.

Leena let out an exasperated sigh once she had gotten that information out of him.

"You are really something else. First you help us, and THEN you manage to snag a hot meal from us! Is this how your life always is?" Leena asked.

"Nah, not all the time. Just when my supplies are at an all time low. Usually, I prefer to avoid asking for help from others and only go to towns to either sell the parts I scavenge or to restock on supplies." Jaune said.

He then looked back at the mystery Tyrannosaurs Type Zoid.

"By the way, what's the deal with THIS Zoid? I've seen a lot of Dinosaur Type Zoids in my travels, but I've never seen one like this before." he asked.

"This one? We call it the Berserk Fury." Leena explained. "Some dealer conned my dad into buying it. Dad fell for it, because Tyrannosaur type Zoids are rare. But because of this Zoid's type rarity and our current losing streak, we haven't been able to get any armor for it. And so far, no one's been able to pilot it."

"You mean no one knows how?" Jaune asked.

Leena shook her head no. She didn't know why, but she found it easier to talk about stuff like this with Jaune. He just seemed like such an easy guy to get along with, now that she thought about it.

"It isn't that. This Zoid lives up to its name by going berserk if someone tries to pilot it. Even going so far as to eject someone who steps into the cockpit! And we can't use it in battle due to its lack of armor." Leena explained.

Jaune stood up and looked at Berserk Fury in amazement. Such a Zoid deserved to be out there on the battlefield, not cooped up in a hangar collecting dust.

'Berserk Fury... Something tells me that you would be an amazing Zoid if you had the right partner. Someone who didn't treat Zoids like giant machines, but as living beings. I myself feel as if I am not worthy of the honor of being your pilot...'Jaune thought to himself.

As if sensing Jaune's thoughts, Berserk Fury's eyes began to glow red. Leena was about to give Jaune a blanket so he could sleep, but she heard a low, reptilian roar. She turned to look at Jaune who was staring at Berserk Fury.

"Did you say something?" Leena asked.

Jaune looked at her and shook his head 'no'. They heard the same roar again, and looked up to see Berserk Fury crouching down to Jaune. This slightly freaked them out, and the two of them took a few steps back. Well, actually Leena was TOTALLY freaked out.

The two of them were wondering what Fury wanted, when the Zoid moved its snout in front of Jaune, and opened its head from the eyes up revealing its cockpit.

"Okay, this is strange. Berserk Fury has never done anything like THIS before." Leena said to herself.

She observed the Zoid's behavior. It had honestly never done anything like this before, as far as the team knew. In fact, it almost looked like it wanted Jaune as it's pilot. But that just wasn't possible! Was it? The Berserk Fury let out another growl wanting Jaune to get into it's cockpit.

"You want me...?" Jaune asked.

In response to this question, the Fury lowered its head a little more and positioned it so that Jaune would have an easier time climbing in.

The blonde boy looked at Leena as if he was asking for permission since this was one of her team's Zoids. Leena couldn't really speak right now, so she just nodded in approval. Jaune grinned like a maniac as he climbed into the cockpit and took a look at the controls. He's never been in a Zoid before, so this was all very new to him.

"No problem. It's okay, he let me into the cockpit." Jaune mumbled to himself. "Hmm, I bet if I push this… And this…"

Reaching forward, Jaune pushed a few buttons on the control pad, causing the seat belt came down to keep Jaune in the chair.

The Cockpit closed, and Berserk Fury began to raise its head back into the air. Following Leena's instructions, Jaune began pressing buttons in order to turn on Fury's systems.

"I don't understand why they were being so paranoid. You're not going berserk at all." Jaune said, thinking out loud.

That's when the Berserk Fury reared its head back and let out a loud roar. Leena's face showed up on the comm link looking confused and scared.

"Jaune, what's going on?!" Leena asked.

She didn't like the looks of this. Jaune was still recovering and really was in no condition to be doing any form of Zoid battling.

Before Jaune could answer, Berserk Fury took off running. It was surprisingly fast for a two legged Zoid.

"JAUNE, WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?! STOP THE BERSERK FURY!"Leena ordered, wondering what the heck was going on.

"I'm TRYING, but the controls aren't working! I'll try to bring the Fury back, but I have a feeling I'm gonna be a little late!"Jaune called as the Berserk Fury ran out into the moonlit desert.

The Next Day…*

"Are you sure that's EXACTLY what happened, Leena?" Dr. Toros asked.

Leena had just briefed the team about what happened with Berserk Fury that night. Everyone had their fair share of doubt about Jaune, even though he had helped them, but they didn't expect him to take one of their Zoids. He just didn't seem like that kinda guy.

But needless to say, Leena was pissed off by their doubt. She knew for a fact that Jaune wouldn't steal their Zoids. And she should know. She was there when Berserk Fury ran off. And she did still regret her wild accusation about Jaune trying to steal their Zoids.

"I've already told you guys like five times already! Why don't you believe me?!"Leena asked, with steam literally beginning to come out of her ears.

"Well, your story does seem pretty farfetched." Brad said. "If you ask me, I'd say you're lying through your teeth."

"YOU'RE ACCUSING ME OF LYING?!"Leena asked incredulously.

Jamie, Leon, and Doctor Toros backed up a few steps. They knew that Leena could be very dangerous if angered enough. And this time was no exception. Even now, Leena looked like she could pop a blood vessel at any given moment. But Leon was broken from his moment of fear when something on the ground caught his eye.

"Hold on..." Leon said as he knelt down to examine the mark left by Berserk Fury's jaw. "How did Jaune even manage to get into the cockpit with Leena on guard and steal the Fury?"

"I told you, Leon! The Berserk Fury lowered its head to the ground so Jaune could get in! Then it just ran off! Jaune told me that the controls were unresponsive. Oh..." Leena explained before realization dawned on her, and everyone else.

"But that Zoid has never let ANYONE pilot it willingly!" Jamie exclaimed in shock.

Dr. Toros was surprised by this revelation, but he soon got a knowing smile on his face. And if he was right, then their losing streak was about to end for a good long while.

Meanwhile...*

Berserk Fury was still running like no tomorrow, and unfortunately, Jaune couldn't do anything to stop it. He was still in the cockpit doing everything in his power to try and stop the runaway Zoid, but the controls were still unresponsive. Finally, Jaune gave up trying to do this on his own.

"Man... How do I get it to stop?FURY, JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TAKING ME?! You're an amazing Zoid. I'm impressed already! Now settle down, will ya?!"Jaune begged.

His actions seemed to have the desired effect. Berserk Fury began to slow down into a walk, before coming to a complete stop. The Berserk Fury let out a roar rearing its head back as it did.

"You actually listened to me. Cool. Good boy!" Jaune said.

He took the time to look around, and found that he was in the middle of a desert area. The very same desert where he had met the Blitz Team initially. Which reminds him…

"Let's get you back to the Blitz Team. Knowing them, they probably need some help against those tigers." Jaune said.

Berserk Fury growled in agreement, and took off running. Soon though, Jaune saw a sight that made his blood boil. The Blitz Team was fighting the Tigers Team again, but this time it was a two on two. Or so it seemed…

One of the Saber Tigers was on the far edge of the battlefield with a cannon mounted where its paw should be, and it shot down the Dibison making it freeze. However, the other two Tigers were about to further damage the Dibison, even though it couldn't fight anymore.

"Hey Fury, what do ya say we teach these no good Tigers a lesson in humility?" Jaune asked the Zoid.

Berserk Fury roared in agreement. It didn't like how these guys did unnecessary damage to its Zoid brethren. They charged in, and got between the Dibison and the Saber Tigers.

"Back off, you overgrown puddy tats!"Jaune yelled while insulting the tigers.

Leena instantly recognized the Zoid, and the voice of who was piloting.

"Jaune? Is that you?!" Leena asked in shock.

"Are you okay, Leena? Sorry I took so long, but I guess Fury here wanted to get up and stretch his legs." Jaune said.

The Judge suddenly appeared on Jaune's Comm. Screen, and began to speak with him.

"Zoid recognized as Berserk Fury, registered by the Blitz Team. Warrior registration has not been received. Warrior, state your name!"The judge ordered.

"Jaune. Put me down as Jaune Arc." Jaune said.

"Registration of warrior Jaune Arc has been accepted. Registration number is 777A09. Please input number in Zoid computer, at once."

Jaune did so immediately. The Fury opened up the Zoid Computer to reveal a blank Zoid Gear, allowing Jaune to input the number given to him by the Judge. The Tigers Team put up a fuss over how he was allowed to register mid battle, but the Judge shot them down by saying that the Berserk Fury was a preregistered Zoid, thus allowing Jaune to register.

Once registration was complete, Jaune had the Fury leap over the two opposing Saber Tigers and began to run towards the far end of the desert once he'd landed. An action that surprised Leena and the others.

"Where are you going, Jaune?!" Leena asked in worry.

"There's a third Saber Tiger farther out that's been equipped with a Long Range Rifle! I'm gonna take him down first!" Jaune explained.

"What…?" Brad asked.

The third Saber Tiger was firing at Jaune like crazy. He was put into a panic when Jaune had figured out his position, and couldn't believe he'd let himself be discovered so easily. Each shot he fired missed the Berserk Fury by a mile, and Jaune had the Fury jump into the air before gravity aided him in piledriving the Saber Tiger to the ground before running off to fight the other two Saber Tigers.

There was a small explosion from the Saber Tiger, as its computer system froze.

"That'll teach 'em to play fair!" Jaune said to himself.

"Jaune, you've got enemies heading at you from the front!" Leena warned over the comm link.

Jaune looked up and saw the remaining two Saber Tigers shooting their armor piercing rounds at him. While none of them actually hit the Fury, the tremors from the blasts were enough to stall Jaune.

"Our teeth and claws won't be much help in a situation like this. There's only one option left!Run, Fury!"Jaune urged.

The Berserk Fury started running full speed just as the Saber Tigers continued their vicious onslaught of cannon fire. The Fury managed to run between the two Sabers, and skidded to a stop as it turned to face the enemy again. Jaune gritted his teeth as he knew he had to figure something out to stop these guys.

"Man, how am I supposed to fight back without any weapons?!" Jaune asked himself.

Suddenly, Jaune heard a beeping sound, and looked at one of Berserk Fury's monitors. It was showing a diagram of Fury, but three certain words caught Jaune's attention.

"Charged Particle Cannon...?" Jaune asked the Fury. "You sure it's functional? And more importantly, are you sure you can take the recoil without any armor?"

Berserk Fury roared loudly in approval as it geared itself up to fire the attack. Jaune smiled and nodded. He pressed the button that was meant to power up the Charged Particle Cannon, and took aim.

The Berserk Fury reared back its head releasing a loud roar as it snapped its tail in a straight line, fanned out the segments of its tail and opened its mouth to reveal a cannon barrel inside. The barrel itself was narrower than that of a Geno Saurer or a Genobreaker, meaning that it could condense the power much more than either of it's predecessors.

Meanwhile in the Hover Cargo, Jamie was monitoring the whole battle and saw what Jaune was planning to do.

"Jaune's planning to use the Charged Particle Cannon!" Jamie exclaimed. "You've gotta do something to stop him, Doc!"

"JAUNE, DON'T USE IT! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS TO USE THAT WEAPON WITH NO ARMOR!" Dr. Toros said trying to reason with Jaune.

But the young pilot wasn't going to listen. He had faith in the Fury's potential, and wasn't about to stop his attack.

"Sorry Doc, but I can't obey that order. I believe in the Berserk Fury. I know he can handle the strain of this weapon!" Jaune said.

Energy began to pool inside the Berserk Fury's mouth creating a golden glow as the orb increased in size, and power. Once it reached a sufficient amount of power, Jaune pulled the trigger, and launched the attack.

"Charged Particle Cannon... FIRE!"Jaune yelled.

A giant beam of purple, and gold energy was released from the Berserk Fury's mouth at a speed that was too fast for the lead Saber Tiger to dodge. The blast sliced the right foreleg, and hind leg clean off making it fall on its side, and freezing its combat system in the process.

"Kirkland!"cried the remaining Saber pilot.

But he soon shouted in surprise as his Zoid was shot down. Turns out Brad seized the opportunity and let that Saber Tiger have it!

"Don't tell me you forgot about me, did ya?" Brad taunted.

"The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is..."The judge raised its left hand."The BLITZ TEAM!"

"We did it!" Jamie cheered.

"We won the battle…!" Leena said in awe. "...ALRIGHT!"

"Blitz Team, congratulations on your win! Farewell! Until the next battle!"

Having said his piece, the Judge capsule closed and the Judge flew back up to the Zoid Battle Commision satellite. Jaune smiled in satisfaction of his first official Zoid Battle. And somehow, he could feel that the Fury was happy about his first win too.

Later that afternoon at Blitz Team HQ, Jaune and Berserk Fury were sitting outside watching the sunset. Jaune looked back up at the Zoid with a sense of pride and admiration.

"You are one amazing Zoid, Berserk Fury. But I'm a wanderer. I can't stay here anymore than I already have, being a burden to everyone." Jaune said to the Fury.

"You're not a burden, Jaune." Leon said as he and the team walked up to Jaune.

"Before you came along, we were dangerously close to living in boxes for the rest of our lives! You just helped us win, and are the first person the Fury has ever allowed to pilot it!" Leena said.

"Stay here, and become a permanent member of the Blitz Team! You could still do your Junk Dealer thing, but it'll be more like a side job." Doctor Toros offered. "So, what do you say?"

Jaune looked very much surprised by the offer. But if he did this, he would at least have a permanent place to stay. He looked back up at the Berserk Fury.

"Well, it's your call. What do you say, Fury? Is this team big enough for the both of us?" Jaune asked.

The Fury looked back down at Jaune and growled in agreement. Jaune's smile grew bigger as he earned the Fury's acceptance as a teammate and partner.

"Cool! Then let's be partners, Berserk Fury!" Jaune said.

The Berserk Fury reared its head back and gave a loud roar as a new chronicle began for the Blitz Team, and for Jaune Arc.

-Ending Narration (Jaune): Hey, Jaune here. Hey Fury, we won the battle! ...WHAT? You don't have any other weapons?! HOW'RE WE SUPPOSED TO WIN THE NEXT BATTLE?! Next time on The Berserk Arc: The Red Comet Appears! Ready… FIGHT!-

/To Be Continued*


	2. Chapter 2: The Red Comet appears

[New Author's note:

Howdy! the Harvester is back. I'll try to keep this brief; aside from being writer I'm also a Modelist and both HMM figures, Liger Zero and Berserk Fury, are currently assembled and in my shelf (this is needed for this chapter in particular because of the first alternate weapon LZ got in the show) In the real model, contrary to common belief and the Zoids: New Century/ZERO plot, EVERY cuadruped-type zoid weapon is easy to adapt to another cuadruped-type zoid. BUT it is extremely difficult to do so in an efficient adaptation cuadrupedal-to-bipedal (exemples: iron kong-red rapter, red horn-gun sniper) although there are exceptions (the most of these are airborne so the closest in terrestrial terms would be Leena's Gun Sniper) so I thought, correctly, that the easiest way to adapt BF weapon would be bipedal-to-bipedal zoids and thus the weapon of choice resulted in what you'll see later on. Also, a special character will appear here to more-or-less get an even match between the other Gun Snipers and Dibison/Command Wolf.

Without further ado... Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY or Zoids or even more the original idea for this story. Only thing I own is the experience of fully watching both shows, the models and the permission from SaurusRock625 to go on with this

From now on... symbology:

"nice show off" dialog

'nice show off' thought

/showing off in another place/ Flashback-Change location

[thank you] author's/writer's thought

«show off» quick action

' _Show off'_ quote

 _Simple_ _Italics_ here will be used as spot-on emphasis

bold will ONLY be for empasis and only that bold would be more used in scene shifting]

Chapter 02: The Red Comet appears

It was a nice day in the plain desert, and the Hover Cargo, a Blue-white Transport-type Zoid in which our protagonist, Jaune, lived from now on was seen hovering above the desert, after a while, then it stopped and it could be seen that the sensors were all pointed to the Berserk Fury which was currently out, with its pilot awaiting for instructions

"Doc, all set up for the test!" Jaimie said.

"Alright, start when you want" responded Dr. Toros

"Commencing analysis of zoid Berserk Fury, you got green light, Jaune" communicated the young strategist

"Roger that" the pilot answered and then he encouraged his partner "It's show time, Fury!"

Berserk Fury then roared and begun running, speeding up fastly "Let's not hold back, Fury, I can take the speed!" requested Jaune in full excitement, making Berserk Fury to reach its top speed, which was analyzed by Jaimie

"A-amazing, the Berserk Fury's top speed is 220 mph, Doc" said the dark-haired analyst

"That is due to its legs, they have the same angular speed as a Red Raptor ones, but a far more wide radius so it means that he covers more distance in the same amount of time" observed said scientist

"And to think no one could pilot it and was collecting dust on the garage... leaves me thinking what made the approach possible" said Leena, casually seating on a chair in the room "Besides... I think that it made a fine choice about that cute pilot" she muttered, grateful that she wasn't heard or she wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Such an amazing speed, true, but without any other weapons or armor plates is still a practically useless zoid in the battlefield and we can't risk it to fire that Charged Particle Canon several times in a row" the Command Wolf pilot stated, sternly.

"However, that may be something convenient" stated Leon, earning a confused look from the rest of the pilots and a curious smile from his father "see, the fact that it has no armor pieces meant that it's not stuck to its armor plates as my Shield Liger or your Command Wolf, Brad, making a very versatile system in case it's possible to make an exchangable armor and not fixing the whole head or legs as it happened to mine" he concluded.

"Well, I thought I've heard YOU complaining about not finding compatible pieces for it, are you going to deny it?" pointed out Leena, earning a nervous chuckle from the Shield Liger's pilot

"Heh, no I'm not... but I said it because I was frustrated that no one could ever pilot it and to some extent I was a bit fearful too" he admitted

"Why fearful, Leon? Afraid that would be easily snatched out of us?" mockingly replied Brad, making Dr. Toros shiver at the thought... he remembered that Berserk Fury wasn't near 'cheap' when he bought it and in present time it was the only unit ever seen.

Emphasis on 'ever'.

"No; fearful... of it. Remember when you tried to pilot it?" remarked Leon, making everyone shudder when they remembered the time Brad tried to pilot the then 'rogue' zoid.

/A few months ago/

In the hangar, on a high platform that reached the zoids' heads, the mercenary looked at the so-called 'rogue', a bit of ambition showed off in his eyes.

"So... Berserk Fury... care to show me how powerful you really are?" said the Command Wolf pilot as he jumped into the tyrannosaurus-type zoid's cockpit.

Big mistake.

Berserk Fury was known for not accepting any pilot, true, but this time, when it came online he tried to literally shake the pilot off his cockpit, and it was no relief for the latter that said cockpit was located in the head, as a Gojulas and not in the chest as a Geno series. When it did so, made a lot of noise and begun shattering his plattform in order to get free while growling which made the whole crew coming to see what the bloody HELL was going on, in words of Dr. Toros.

To many, they could only hear regular roars, but somehow Leon mannaged to percieve something more... emotional. Was there despair? Angst? _Frustration?_ If so, this would mean it was self-conscious and therefore it was no longer a 'it' but a 'him' and such thought made him shiver.

When finally Brad decided the zoid was insane and decided to get out of it, the Berserk Fury finally eased up a bit and after letting the pilot out itself sealed the cockpit never to be opened again for ANY member of the crew unless for maintenance. In the final hours of the day and for several days after they heard Berserk Fury growl and hiss softly as if he was sad. Even Leena noted it. It looked just as if it was saying 'so much talent, it's a shame that the way they look at us isn't the correct'. All this time they have been carrying it, and Leena observed the soft growling and hissing again, just before the battle against the Tigers Team.

 _Just before meeting Jaune for the first time._

/back at current time/

"Ok, it's enough for today" said Dr. Toros and pressed the comm link "Jaune, it's over. Head back to base"

"Understood sir!" he answered as the started slowing down... a bit more abruptely than he'd have thought, making him hit the back of his head, but he similed nonetheless. However it was when he released the safeties of the seat when the Zoid played a little prank on him by hitting Jaune on the chin, and growling repeatedly in a manner of laughing. "Aw, come on man was it really that funny?"

/in another battlefield/

Some tunnels were made by underground zoids which were chasing a single long-ranged zoid while the leader was briefing data on the other two zoids.

"Listen up, boys. The enemy is a Gun Sniper pilot with very high accuracy, earning the nickname Red Comet, whatever you do stay away from her lock-on point

"Roger" two voices replied, but almost immediatly one shouted in despair, being shot almost immediatly

"Atta boy, I see you have done perfectly your homework" said a mature voice from the sniping-mode cockpit of the Red-Black Gun Sniper, as she shot again, taking down another enemy zoid, which resulted being a Heldigunner.

"J-Just HOW did she mannage to shoot down a Heldigunner while it was underground?" he mused befire being shot and having the judge declare a Winner "Battle ended, battle ended. Winner is TEAM FLUEGEL!!!" it said as raised its right hand with a blue palette. Soon afterwards, the Gun Sniper opened its cockpit and out of it the pilot got out, with a smug grin.

/back to the Hover Cargo/

Laughter could be heard from the room of the command center, and not precisely with everyone in it, sharing the joke. Well, that IS expected since not every day your own zoids makes a prank off you. That is what happened to Jaune, who now had a band-aid in the chin and a face that could be a mixture between angry and stern while Leena and Jaimie were both laughing, the first going onto full laughter and the latter doing an unhuman effort not to imitate her teammate.

"Come on, at least I have a partner that makes jokes 'just as in old times' no point into being harsh, Leena" Jaune points out.

"Yes there is a point, it makes clear you are a rookie! Look at the mirror!" she responded as he took a look in said artifact...

and, as his new teammates, burst out into laughter.

"yeah, true. I think I needed to be... _patched up_ " responded earning a groan from Jaimie for the bad pun, and a hysterical laughter from Leena... damn, to think someone would appreciate his puns, which he learnt courtesy of Yang Xiao Long Inc.

/in a local café, middle of the desert/

a blonde sneezes and looks at a cloaked figure, while waiting for a Strawberry Sunrise, the only drink that felt a bit... off in that place.

"hey sis, are you getting a cold?" said the silver eyed girl, her cloak's hood covering part of her face

"Nah, Rubes, I just think someone is ripping me off" answered the blonde with a smirk, then wondering about their appointment "but when do you think she's going to appear?"

Just at the mention of those words a redhead girl with porcelain white skin and dressed like an exotic cowgirl stepped into the cafe, looking for both girls.

"Oh, perfect. I didn't expect to see you this soon." stated said redhead.

"Never mind that, on the contrary is a honor to meet the Red Comet herself" complimented the blonde, earning a smile from said girl

"I prefer among teammates being called Naomi, as you may prefer too, Sun Dragon and Red Reaper" she remarked.

"Yeah... we'd prefer our names too. she's Yang and my name is Ruby" the silver-eyed girl said.

Unknown to them, two men looked at them with non-friendly stares.

/back on the Hover Cargo (again)/

When Dr. Toros entered he saw the trio laughing and holding their stomaches hard and couldn't help but to smile at the scene. "I see you are getting along pretty well, and that's good. However we must discuss something important; the comission sent to us the combat briefing for our next battle and i have info on both the team and the combat mode" once those words were said everyone stopped laughing and paid attention to their chief, being Jaune the first of them all in making a question, concerned "Doc, who are we going to fight against?"

"Glad you asked. It's team Fluegel, led by Naomi Fluegel" answered Dr. Toros in a very childish manner, making the Mercenary grin a bit.

"So it's the Red Comet, isn't it? I heard that the girl is the best in sniping, no one could ever reach within a radius less than 12 miles from her aiming point and her Gun Sniper hasn't got a partner to use the sniper mode: she does all herself. Besides is an unbeatable in single handed combat. Recently she's been trying team battles and her performance hasn't decreased" concluded.

"And we'll combat against her, in battlemode 0988" said with a smug grin putting all heads alert, even from his injured son.

"Do you mean the rodeo-like showdown in which we only have six shots from long-ranged weapons?" Leena said, while pouting "I knew there was going to be a catch!"

Jaune kept observing, while everyone discussed until... "-refore that's the reason why we'll NOT use Berserk Fury. He has no suitable weapons for this combat" stated Dr. Toros, but Jaune didn't notice, he was mused in a chess-like game, but used three pieces of Gun Snipers, one red and the rest in standard colors in one side but in the other a Dibison, a Command Wolf and a Berserk Fury, all in hologram. Then he begun inputting certain commands, with the info gathered from the briefing and run a simulation several times, concluding in the defeat of the holo-Team BLITZ, but as a close call for the only Gun Sniper standing was Naomi's. Soon afterwards he browsed a weapon and 'installed' it on the Hologram Berserk Fury and begun another simulation, every time getting a bit closer to actually winning until he found the winning move. And while he done all this, he was given diverse looks from his teammates (or at least those who bothered in actually observe him, being Leon's interested look and Leena's impressed look the most important

"What's on your mind, Jaune? Figured a winning move?" the pink-haired girl said a bit mockingly but without losing faith on her teammate.

"Actually yes, I have a strategy now for each of the cases." Answered Jaune and explained, getting the full atention of the team "In case I get a weapon in time for Fury, which I've already browsed, you and Brad will go to the forest and take down the Rookie Gun Snipers. Avoid any clearing and keep moving as most as possible, just in case Naomi's Gun Sniper has a thermograph in her scope. While you do so, we'll move towards her and shoot to the base of her feet. If calculations are correct, by the second shot she makes the ground on her feet will begin to crack a bit and by the point she wants to shoot at me she'll fall and we begin close combat. If you get into the forest in less than 14 seconds the probabilities of getting hit are extremely reduced because a scope that precise needs a bit of time to lock down unless you keep moving for it won't be able to do so" he elaborated.

"And in case you don't get the weapon in time?" Brad asked questioningly

"In that case, then, as Dr. Toros might have figured by now, we'll use Jaimie's Pteras. «he already knew the zoids» But we must make it a fully coordinated operation. First of all you'll ignore the other zoids unless they somehow mannage to attack you and keep moving towards Naomi in any erratic maneuver, while Jaimie gains altitude in order to get out of her Gun Sniper's scope. When he gets to correct altitude and distance, you'll get rid of the other zoids and attack her. This will lead to her having an opening and Jaimie will finish her off" answered Jaune, leaving all gasping. How comes that a mere Junk Dealer and Traveling Mechanic knows this much of militar-level strategies? Was it coincidence or something more complex? They were snapped off their thoughts when they heard him leave "I'm going for the parts I need for the Fury. See y-" he said before being cut off by Leena

"I'm coming with you, if you don't mind" she said sheepishly.

"Not at all, the more the merrier" was the answer given by the young Arc who seemed a bit confused as Keena blushed red AND everyone else stared at him with a single thought in mind 'Is he that oblivious or he is faking it?'.

/Later, on a unknown dealer center/

"Hey anyone home?" a young man shouted at the building.

"Sorry pal, we're closed for today!" answered a raspy but friendly voice

"Come on, old man, not even for me?" insisted the young man, making the shopkeeper recognize his voice

"That voice... Jaune?" the shopkeeper stood up and confirmed his suspicion "It has been a long time no seeing you boy what brings you here? No no no... lemme guess: you finally became a Zoid pilot and you need the favor I owe you to get it a weapon"

"That's actually quite... accurate" said Jaune, sweatdropping, making the shopkeeper flinch but then he begun speaking "Shall I pass you catalogue?" asked the man.

"No, I already come with something in mind" and then Leena passed him the list of parts "here's what we need"

The shopkeeper analyzed the list and smiled widely "Actually those parts arrived just today! A blonde lady offered these to me and I couln't say no... specially to _her_ " this earnt Jaune's attention and asked for more info "Well this lady said she didn't needed those weapons anymore since her new companion «groans as he repeats the pun» _packed more punch_ and needed the lien for an accesory I didn't had then, rather than a weapon. She something about teaming up with none other than the Red Comet, she left these and a pair of ilusion generators, I paid her and she left. Strange, she was followed by a black with golden stripes organoid... why?"

"Where did she went then?" asked the young man and the answer froze him "She went to the Zoid excavation site 977, you know the one famous for having relatively more luck if you search for Tyrannosaurus-type zoids. Days ago they found a black Geno Breaker and it was almost immediatly bought. The thing is the buyer didn't show up until yesterday and she paid the zoid, half with a second-handed weaponless Geno Saurer and half with effective. She also asked the transference of that Geno Saurer's memory bank into the new Geno Breaker, leaving that old Geno Saurer with the new Geno Breaker's memory bank"

"Then, please, give me out the Ilusion generator pods too. I'll pay for those" he said earning a surprised look from Leena and a knowing look from the shopkeeper

"If you BOTH promise you'll be coming around more often you can have them for free" he replied and saw them nod "Good, now I think you must prepare those ones for good use. Go get ready"

Needless to say is when he said that they went for some dinner and some extra parts for the barrel, in the end they ended up in a cafe which also served to stay a single night. However, Jaune couldn't eat. He kept thinking 'If the words from the old man were true then I already have a high suspicion on who this mysterious blonde is. And why she's here. If-' "-AUNE!! Are you paying attention? since getting the weapons you have been weird. Is everything alright?"

"maybe I'll be, but I need to be sure ab-" he was interrupted when Leena held his hand, making him notice three thugs trying to get lucky with three girls, from the six faces he saw he recognized three, two on the girls side and one on the thugs' side, he then grabbed a barrel piece and went to that table and greeted the men properly.

"Please, let me through" he said as he accidentally stepped on the first thug and turned, striking a hit on the head of the second one, knocking him out. When the first tried another move he was greeted by another K.O., courtesy from Ms. barrel piece, the third one tried to silently get a mace out but he was met with familiar eyes... and left.

 _Very_ familiar eyes...

The stunned girls watched him and the cowboy themed red-haired girl said "So I won't forget it, what's your name, brave boy"

Said boy thought about something to confirm or refuse his suspicions and said one of his very first lines back at Beacon.

"Jaune Arc, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it" he answered, earning a giggle from the readhead and two goosebumps from the blonde and the brunette.

"I'll remember to love it, my name is Naomi Fluegel thanks for the save"

"No problem, see ya" he said as he signaled Leena to prepare everything to leave.

He knew the combat wouldn't be as easy as he thought especially against _her._

/back in Toro's base, late on the night/

Two empty beds, rattle in the hangar and a much different looking Berserk Fury were enough ambientation in the base and not the dark smooth silence there usually was. When Leena and Jaune arrived, Dr. Toros had already put new armor plates onto the Fury which included some thrusters, head armor, four foot locks and guards for the Charged Particle Canon's vents, all in a pearly-white to lavender color scheme.

They've heard the news: this time Naomi Fluegel wasn't going with rookies to the battle but two well-known pilots, _Sun Dragon_ and _Red Reaper_ the only thing is that they've seen the former's Geno Saurer in Zoid excavation site 977 and didn't know which zoid she'd use. The latter was using a custom white Gun Sniper named Rising Summer which instead of the usual missile pods had the iconical Rev Rapter's blades and its sniping anchors were activated manually. Also the sniping mode could be controlled without changing cockpit's orientation. He formulated a new strategy for Naomi's Gun Sniper and Rising Summer, and told them not to worry about _Sun Dragon_ 's zoid, that he'd mannage.

Because of that, both Leena and Jaune kept their mouths shut about the ilusory pods and were working in a race against time on Fury's new arsenal, which consisted in the iconic pair of Geno Saurer's long range canons and said ilusory pods which, now they knew, came from a Psycho Geno Saurer... no wonder her former zoid was powerful.

After a while they finished the adaptation on the canons and begun mounting them, while chatting about other themes, trying not to involve the battle "say Jaune, before being here what did you do to earn a living?" Leena asked curious while he reflected a bit, and answered "as you know I was a Junk Dealer but I also learnt mechanics and became a Marauding Mechanic" he said reflectively, earning a bit of suspicion from Leena.

"I haven't heard about that job before, Jaune" she said trying to get the truth but the blonde's answer startled her "I believe you. It's a rare job since those kind of mechanics don't have complete tools or a full walking base to do big scale reparations. The only thing they can mannage is to get your zoid functional enough for you to get it to a formal mechanic. It's the main reason why we offer cheap prices." said Jaune a bit sternly.

"And what about your Junk Dealer part? why did you begun that?" she continued the interview.

"I have a dream" «notices the confused look on her and elaborated» "I travel around the world searching for the best parts and the best zoid" «Fury growls silently as if he were disappointed, without them noticing» "but you know? life tends to have many twists. I planned on getting the best zoid after getting the best parts... I never imagined the best _partner_ would find me first, RIGHT FURY?!" said zoid roars in approval, regretting the earlier doubt.

"I want to talk to you seriously, when tomorrow's combat ends. It's about us, Blitz team, and you both" Leena said when they ended the installation of all weapons.

"Sure, no problem" he agreed

The next afternoon, the Hover Cargo arrived, with all of it's zoids ready for battle to the specified coordinates and both teams deployed, Fluegel's team consisting in the known Gun Snipers and a black Geno Breaker with lilac parts between armor plates and golden head-blade and claws. In both E-Field generators there was a symbol Jaune recognized immediatly: Yang's heart-shaped emblem. As he was examining it the enemy leader's zoid opened a comm channel.

"Please don't take it bad if you lose" said Naomi smugly

"Same to you all" answered Jaune earning two surprised Gasps which opened comm link too, first from the white Gun Sniper.

"J-jaune? why... how?" she asked sheepishly then she looked to the screen a bit sad "all this years, and no call, no letter, not even pigeons! Even Ozpin sent us to ask how are you doing in the very first place! OZPIN! Then the mission changed. _Bring him back alive at all cost_ so..." up to this point she didn't needed to talk more. Even to the most oblivious person in the world [«cough, cough» Jaune «cough, cough»] the message was clear... and so was his answer.

"How much desperate they need to be in order to get me, Ruby? «Fury notes his partner's anxious tone and adopts a defensive stance growling and hissing» Wasn't I expelled? I won't come back just because you ask it to me so don't do it when you know the answer!" he concluded earning a sad glance from Ruby... and he heard claps from the Geno Breaker's cockpit.

"Well, well. Now THAT'S some balls on you Vomit-Boy. «Jaune glances defiantly as a video screen appeared, showing none other than Yang Xiao Long, Beacon's best brawler» but even though it's also my mission I understand. I know why someone wouldn't abandon such an amazing partner as a zoid can be. Especially someone like she, my partner. So I offer you a bet «at those words, Dr. Toros rose up from his seat... and somehow the Judge's pod mannaged to land in time» If you win, not only we both let you be but also I will become part of Team Blitz along with my zoids. «Dr. Toros' eyes lit up as stars» But if you lose you'll come WILLINGLY with us. Do I make myself clear?" Yang's tone showed that she was in no negotiation point.

"Before confirming the bet let me ask you something: how can she be your partner if we saw your Geno Saurer on the excavation site?" Jaune asked and Yang answered gladly.

"Her memory bank is the same, so I can change zoid without changing my beloved partners" she said, and then Jaune agreed to the bet.

The Judge's pod opened and the robot inside it begun scanning the combat area while saying the classic zoid battle rules

"The area within 50 miles radius is now a zoid battlefield.

This zone is now restricted

Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry.

Danger! All others must leave.

Area scanned

Battlefield set up

Team Fluegel (Red Palette) vs. Team Blitz (Blue Palette)

Combat mode: 0988

Ready... FIGHT!!! «The start gong sounds»

As the gong sounded, Naomi ran for a good aiming point while the others scattered having Yang hidden in the forest and Jaune running in the dry land, avoiding Naomi's lock on. Meanwhile Ruby used her enhanced Gun Sniper's speed to try and land direct strikes but not with guns, as they expected, but with the Rev Rapter's blades.

"You know what to expect, Leena" said Brad "That girl will mostly use her Sniper's tail gun as a propeller rather than as a formal weapon" he said as he dodged several strikes from her, still not using said canon.

"So be it, but with this Dibison I may not be able to pull the strategy... Brad, See that clearing? I think I thought a way" she said as they went the same clearing, leading Ruby to it too.

Meanwhile, in spite of Jaune's constant pursuit, Naomi reached aiming point and he aimed at the base of the ground where the feet were standing, missing HORRIBLY twice and missing intentionally the four remaining times unknown by Naomi, who simply thought thoshe shots were... damn bad.

"I've seen bad shooters... but this is either too badly calibrated or just mediocre" muttered Naomi as Jaune continued evading lock on, ejecting while hovering those Geno Saurer's canons. Then she aimed at a certain clearing and in that same moment Brad's Command Wolf appeared on screen 'Gotcha!'.

And before she could fire, he got out of the way to evade ANOTHER Gun Sniper shot that made her lose balance, trying to dodge, and fall off the cliff, shooting unintently in a more curved angle.

That didn't go unnoticed by Jaune, who sighed because that was NOT the stategy, but worked even better, and quickly, before she could recover jumped onto her back, making her command system freze.

However that risky, unintentional but effective move, had a cost: the lost shot from Naomi's Gun Sniper found target in a sensitive part of the Dibison, making it's combat system freeze too and leaving Ruby to deal with an angry Brad. One wasn't letting her friend stay, the other wasn't letting the reason his lost rewards on the Fury were actually paying off go away and they begun running, making him shoot three times of the four he had left and faced off Ruby, she used her second shot to gain propelling as she gave the finishing blow when Brad shot his last shot and at the same time the other zoid's blade hit the back of the Wolf, making both command systems freeze.

This left a now unsure Jaune because he figured out they'd fight first Yang and Ruby and that he'd finish with Naomi. He hadn't imagined he'd fight Yang Xiao Long's Geno Breaker. As he formulated he saw said zoid emerging from the forest.

"You know, Jaune. I've waited _Xiao Long_ for this match that I even prepared a move that could _blow you away_ " earning groans from everyone safe two people. Even the Judge groaned.

"Does she do this all the time?" said robot asked rhetorically not expecting the silver-eyed's sad answer:

"You have no idea" and with that and several _oh dear_ 's world wide for those watching the battle online, it continued.

"Well, don't make yourself wait. I won't" Jaune said as he activated the ilusory pod's mist generator hiding inside the mist, while Yang observed carefully not knowing it wasn't any normal mist.

"C'mon Jaune, I didn't figure you out for such a coward move" she said as she fired three shots randomly, trying to make him get out... sometimes you have to watch out for your dreams.

 _They may become true_

"Yang, _we_ are not coward, just cunning" several... Jaunes (?) said as six Berserk Furys surrounded her and begun preparing the Charged Particle Canon.

And she feared

"B-b... _BUMBLEBEE!!!"_ «said organoid deployed dragon wings and fused with the Geno Breaker» "TAKE THIS!" she said as she quickly prepared her own Charged Particle Gun and shot down three Furys, only for them to reappear and even one extra showed up, adding up to seven... she was scared and mused 'was this Jaune's semblance? Even if so, just _HOW_ could he share or transmit it with his partner?' and then, she did the thing no one expected her to do ever.

She begged, she prayed for her partners

"Ok, Jaune you win! But please, let my dears Embie and Bumblebee live!!! They've done nothing wrong to you!"

"Do you accept this conceding?" the Judge asked Jaune, who then disengaged the ilusory systems, feeling relieved: Yang _really_ cared for her partners.

"Yes. I do" he said gleefully then the horn that signaled the battle's end sounded.

"Concede signal recieved!

Battle ended!

Winner is Team Blitz! «rises blue palette»

May we see in another battle!" proclaimed the judge and all Team Blitz cheered

/Later that night, on Toro's base/

The team had a very important discussion about Jaune's fate with them. It was determinated that he'd officially be part of Team Blitz because of the skills he had and the definitive absence of Leon, who decided to go independently and learn to be a more complete pilot as Jaune

While they were celebrating they heard knocking on the door and Leena attended... only to be pushed apart. By an angry blonde.

"JAUNE ARC! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME IN THE DESERT WHEN WE HAD A BET?! I WANTED TO MEET MY NEW TEAMMATES!!!" she said, hair on fire and crimson eyes and he looked in fear until he heard last part

"So I take it: you _really_ are joining us. I thought you'd _reel it in"_ he said making everyone in the room, laugh. Even Brad chuckled a bit, but then Yang adopted a serious look and said

" _An Arc never goes back on his word"_ she stated and continued "why would a Xiao Long do it?" she stated and Dr. Toros just nodded, approving the girl's morale

"So... where can I leave my dear Ember Celica?" she asked referring to Team Blitz's newly affiliated Geno Breaker

/Ending Narration: Leena/

L: Hi, Leena here. The new girl seems cool and all, but some times her puns make me hysterical. What? She was an old friend of MY Jaune? And two men are fighting over me?! On the next chapter of The Berserk Arc 'Chapter 3: Harry and Neptune, men born to be champion'... Oh god, is it a sin to be THAT preety?

[ending Author's note, so that's it for right now. I must admit I had trouble in both selecting the zoids for Ruby and Yang, but having got help from SaurusRock625 shorted significant amounts of time. Especially since I'm writing this on the app, not on a laptop. Therefore I make an announcement: I'll last at worst a week to post new chapter due to this little pros and cons so please be patient. If you see I last more than a week then probably it's because I'm working on two chained chapters at the same time, so I'd last a week and a half. I'll try to warn if I can't post on long periods of time due to any bigger issue matters, but it's an unlikely case. Anyway, until next time]


	3. Chapter 3: Harry man destined to be King

[Hello, the Harvester here!!!

Due to the Time circumstances this will NOT be brief, but I'll try to keep it the most brief I can: I'll make some mementos in this episode, and as you could see in the previous one, I gave Jaune the same wish as Bit from original Zoids franchise but in this episode I'll let him explain to you the reasons why (cameo inside).

Also, having to take another perspective at the possible third lucky female to be paired with our protagonist I'll make a poll after this episode and before the next one.

The option with the most votes will win but in case that by the 6th chapter we got a tie or at most a TRIPLE tie, I'll change the judgement to a QUALITY JUDGEMENT, meaning that those who voted by a certain option will need to tell me just one reasonable argument about why that girl. Note that I won't have severe MILF'S here (the green haired girl from Backdraft group, Glynda Goodwitch, etc.) but MAYBE Winter will be as an option (I mean she's not that old right? «frezes when feels the ice cold tip of her sword and mutters «"sorry"»)

without further ado, let's get started!!! symbology: "nice show off" dialog 'nice show off' thought /showing off in another place/ Flashback-Change location [thank you] author's/writer's thought «show off» quick action 'Show off' quote Simple Italics here will be used as spot-on emphasis bold will ONLY be for empasis and only that bold would be more used in scene shifting]

/some weeks after Yang's... "forced" recruiting, in the Hover Cargo/

Today was the day! Or so it was for Leena; she was finally going to declare to the oblivious boy she fell for, he who the team thanked for getting out of the loosing stream and even got one more member and ANOTHER Tyrannosaurus-type Zoid, apparently sentient too for it hasn't let anyone else pilot... her (?). But in recent days Jaune was able to talk to "her" too, which was the reason behind his new nickname: the Zoid whisperer.

Nevertheless she was happy, and she actually was deadly serious about it. She, as Brad or even Dr. Toros would say, was a hard-to-get girl so it must be a really hard and powerful feeling for her to decide and take direct action. Besides she just KNEW Jaune didn't seem to notice she was head over heels for him since a week ago and thus he wouldn't make a move.

And there she was, going to the room of that heraldic prince to declare her love until she heard voices from it, abd decided to eavesdrop it could be nothing too personal or serious, right? It wouldn't be something that might endanger their possible relationship, right?

Wrong. To both.

First: It was Yang who was talking with Jaune. Since her arrival she's been nothing but a stone in the shoe to her romantic plans. Granted she was a worthy asset and helped in winning several battles, including a rematch from the Tigers. Granted, she made the best puns ever [really, Leena?]. But she was too... flrtatious, teasing and sometimes a careless thrillseeker. Not to mention she was, admittedly, more developed than her which leaded to some awkward situations.

Second: They were laughing at some things. Normal unless you take into account they were alone in the room, more reason to eavesdrop. Especially if HE was interested in Yang as something more than a friend. A possible reason about why Ember Celica, her Geno Breaker, actually begun communicating with him.

So she begun the Intel Gathering and she heard attentively to the conversation "... so there was this time, when we were in school, Ruby planned a so-called best day ever series of activities what were actually like a ton... and we tried to actually comply but..." said Yang before Jaune interrupted and looked at her

"Lemme guess... Nora did a Nora thing?" when she finished two girls chuckled and Leena thought 'seriously, Jaune? so weird it is that you have to categorize it in a new level?' and in that moment Yang continued.

"Yeah, she did a Nora thing but she dragged both your team and mine, and then, in the middle of the cafeteria, she piled up sevelral chairs and tables and begun chanting I'm queen of the castle several times... then we started a food war. Team RWBY vs. team ENPR-"

Again, Jaune interrupted: "I thought the rookie's name was Jasper, you said it"

"That is her second name. Her first name is Elysia. Elysia Jasper Hughes «frowns a bit and her joyful state becomes drop dead serious» she may be a good leader but she hasn't got the spirit to lead" the lilac-eyed blonde stated as she saw Jaune groan, then she continued "for me, that team is still yours, Jaune. There's no team other than JNPR".

"Ozpin decided the days of team JNPR were over that day" he stated blankely "and Pyrrha didn't seemed to take that well my actions in the end. I may look oblivious now, but in truth I'm not that much anymore" he said as Yang scoffed.

"Really Jaune? «he nods» then tell me if you have noticed something here arround your newteam" she said expecting silence.

But an answer came

"I think that Leena has a crush on me «both girls get shocked, each one for different reasons» but I won't give her false expectations as, unknownly, I did with Pyrrha. «Leena frowns 'How unlucky the girl was' she thought» At least here I'm no fraud. I really don't know the reason why Fury chose me but I'll do my best to be a pilot he deserves, and maybe only then I'll think about inviting Leena out «Yang stares at him astonished» so I won't let her down «somehow both girls think the same 'how sweet'»" after a few moments of silence, Yang said factually something that didn't seem to fit in the conversation.

"Weiss has also started to take part of SDC. She begun a special division in charge of discovering and developing Zoids. «somehow, this gets both Jaune and Leena's attention» and some years ago, they rejected a Zoid and sold it cheaply, for the overall cost, to a Battle team. Without armor and as fast as they could. It was an unpredictable Zoid. Before giving it away they made up an appropiate name for it: Berserk Führer" she halts, waiting for a reaction

And didn't wait for long "Führer...? «it hits him» as in Fury?!" she nods and replies "seems that, in the strange language from which Weiss' weapon name comes from, it means 'Rogue Leader' or 'Uncontrollable Leader', if we go completely literal"

"... Rogue Leader?" asks in confusion, as she looks at him with a strange mix of comprehension and sadness

"And it's curious that a leader bonds with another. And every leader needs a girl as a team or to protect..." she says as a flirtatious smile goes through her face

"Y-Yang! First of all... I already have Leena, secondly even if she accepted you as a part of a polygamous relationship... I don't believe laws here allow polygamic marriage" this statements showed the girls that he wasn't oblivious anymore, just caring.

"Well, this is the new situation... and you haven't seen your old team as I have: they need you Jaune, now more than ever. As I promised in the bet I won't force you back to Beacon but I need you to consider that option, otherwise Ozpin will send more of your friends to get you, by force if needed."

"But, even if I wanted to, I'm not ready. And we both make good team, so Iwon't leave him alone. Neither him nor this team" he finished, and as he did Leena went back to her room, without being noticed, wondering one thing in her mind: «how can you be so noble, yet so DENSE, Jaune?»

/A few days later, in another base in the desert/

A young man was training in a customized Dark Horn, a Protoceratops-type zoid, in a completely dark room, along with an Iron Kong and a fully customized Guysack with an electric-blue color scheme, which actually had a larger-than-usual right pincer and an AZ-950 mm twin pulse cannon in its back, its tail had, instead of the regular single canon had a twin barreled canon, placed in a vertical position... while blind, they were able to win, and in the end, one of them thought to himself...

'My name is Harry Champ, and I was born to be a champion' and so were his thoughts, while looking at a photo of certain pink-haired girl sticked on the cockpit which, by the way was TOTALLY not took without permission, when he was brought back to reality by his partner, fellow teammate and (debatably) professional love-teacher.

"Come on! Seriously dude, how longer will you be in love with a lost cause as her?! Not to say I'm complaining about the payment... but even I know when to give up!"the blue-haired man said, desperately, but, to his annoyance Harry ignored him and went to Toros's base

/Toros' base, a while later/

Blitz team were currently engaging in combat with an unknown team, going by an almost classical combo, having Leena in her Dibison, Brad in his command Wolf and Jaune in his Berserk fury, as expected, only that the weaponry had changed a bit, making the barrels of the Geno Saurer long range cannons a bit smaller and thus having better maneuverability, while fighting the ennemies (two Helcats and a Saber Tiger) Jaune noticed a particular strategy and the possible victim of it...

Which was NONE other than Leena!

"All right stay still..." she mutters as she aims her Megalomax at the Saber, but is interrupted by two shots from Fury's long range cannons which go to a nearby Helcat thatwas aiming at HER!

And with that, Jaune opened communication "Ok, now the Tiger is all yours!"

'I'll have to thank him properly for that later' she thought as she fired the 17-continous-shot series canon to the rival, who was struck as he never thought someone could see that strategy and the Judge declared a winner

"The Battle is over, The Battle is over

Winner is the Blitz Team!"

At the distance, a pair of men stood wathcing the battle, one way more bored than the other... the latter used a pair of binoculars to focus on the Dibison pilot, and he took them of to make an heroic-like pose while looking at the horizon while thinking... (again)

'My name is Harry Champ, and I was born to be a Champion' and he would have kept on his attempt to appear heroic... until his companion took a better look at the girl, this time with a STRONG reason to it

"NOW I'm completely sure that either that girl is a lost case or I need very fine made glasses!! We tried for YEARS that she went out with you, and HE... HE of all people... gets her in no time flat?!" at this statement the hero-wannabe shrieked loud and tokk a better look with his binoculars, to see his romantic target prancing and congratulating a blonde boy with cobalt-blue eyes and... a ridiculous bunny-decorated hoodie... not seeming irritated or faking it... which of course made him shout in desperation

"W-WHAT THE... what is THAT guy doing with MY Leena?! no, no... what is SHE doing w-w-w-with HIM?!?!?!?!"

«at the battlefield» "Think that you can use some parts from the Saber in Fury, Jaune? I-I know it was my catch, but considering your dream..." wondered the pink-haired girl only to get a negative headshake from said young man "No, Leena... due to the different types of Zoids they are... however there are still some salvageable parts from it so I may be able to sell them and get some useful parts for him, if you don't mind giving"

"Of course not! Feel free to scavenge-" not even she ended the phrase, Jaune was already looking for parts to sell. [At least I hope they sell them for good price]

/one hour later/

Inside the hangar, they begun testing the prototype of a new weapon for Fury, the Buster Claws, which was completed in hardware minutes ago with the pieces they mannaged to exchange for the Saber's pieces... not to mention that the term "Exchange" pissed Dr. Toros off a bit because there was no money in it, but hey! Something is better than NO thing at all.

"Well... at least we finised the installation of the software I can't believe you actually mannaged to put those pieces together, Jaune" Leena said as the blonde took a stare at the connections

"Could have been better, Pinkie, considering he got almost scraps from Rocked Metal" Yang said, only observing from above... with a pun they celebrated but if any other member of the crew would have heard it... well... cringe.

"Never mind that, those pieces were worh it, they only had more metal wrap... 'taking that off was the worst part' but the rest was not only functional but fine"

"I-I'm glad the pieces worked... Jaune" she said as she fidgeted her index fingers on each other which took the sights and curiosity of said pilot

Which made him wonder a bit more and with that he made a bit of a mistake given the situation: "Could it be that you love me? «he asked while blushing»"

And that made the unavoidable happen: Harry Champ made his presence at Toros Base known... and not precisely on any at least decent manner but an extravagant one by shouting "Not on my watch!!!" trying to kick Jaune in the face with his knee... and failing miserably when said blonde dodged making Harry hit himself on the floor and yell in pain and retort furiously:

"Oh, thanks a lot. If you haven't stepped back you would be in pain right now!!"

"And who are you? I can't recall you at all..." Jaune said as he tilted his head to show confusion

"Don't play funny now and tell me what the HELL were you doing with my Girlfriend?!" still shouted the spiky-haired pilot

'Aaaand here we go again with him. Didn't he give up yet? I know I'm beautiful but what did I do to deserve a weird guy like him to stalk me' thought Leena as both men were arguing and her other Teammates were joining them (even Yang came down, jeez)

"... Now answer me: What's going on between you and MY Leena?!" the obnoxious lover asked

"Well she's my teammate an-" he stops mid sentence, registering the words said by Harry and getting progressively angrier, he stood up firm and serious up to a point his teammates thought Jaune was a relative to Yang since his eyes changed in color, only this time they changed to a deep-purple, and his partner came online "... did you just say 'my Leena' sir?"

Thinking this was just jealousy from the boy he answered with a cocky smile "Yes, little shrimp. I, the great Harry Champ, the man destined to be KING, am saying that she's MY and only MY Leena!!" and when he said those lines so obnoxiously and ARROGANT they could all see Yang getting a bit too away from Jaune.

Big mistake, he did, and Yang made it notorious in bracing herself:

"Damn kid, if you could just have your mouth shut... He may have spared you now" Yang said a bit fearful, for there were two things that changed in Jaune during this whole time away from Remnant...

One: he was well-versed now on human-on-human combat (and although he had already discovered his semblance he didn't show it that often) this leads us to...

Two: he didn't condone any form of supremacist behaviour from ANY race, either humans, or Faunus or even the rare Zoidians

As he got near him, a wave of energy surged and increased until he grabbed Harry by the collar and rised him up, beggining to recite something only Yang knew pretty well

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality.

Through this, we become a paragon of Glory and Virtue to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by Death.

I release your Soul, and by my shoulder prothect thee."

When he finished, Harry's body began to glow light magenta and before he could ask, Jaune begun his own rant

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING HARRY, THE MAN DESTINED TO BE A CRATER-FACED BLOODY PULP: YOU CAN'T OWN PEOPLE AS IF THEY WERE CATTLE!!!!" then, he threw him at the air, letting Fury LITERALLY kick him out of the base, making a Harry-sized hole in the ceiling and having all of them sweatdrop because of the EXTREME measurements... that is EVERYONE but Yang who said comically

"I saw it coming, only not that extreme for him to unlock his Aura... Oh well"

"Shouldn't we go and get him medical attention?" wondered Jaimie, who came with the commotion only to be dejected by Yang "Nope, he'll be fine. Maybe his Aura will shatter but he'll live... I think... I suppose «shiver when notices the height Harry is now reaching» I hope..."

/at Harry Champ's house, a while later/

The obnoxious leader and his team were discussing especially since when he could fly through the air like if he was kicked out... wait, he WAS kicked out. And there was a single word that a jar-like shaped purple robot called Benjamin kept repeating one single word at his Master:

"Pathetic"

"I remember asking you not to call me THAT again Benjamin!!!" the supposed King said, and for the first time his blue-haired companion said aloud

"He's not pathetic, Benjamin. His love interes is simply a Lost Cause" he stated sternly

"Neptune, remind me why I don't fire you" he said in a hurt and menacing tone

"Because I need to survive in the desert and you need ME to get Leena... Hey not a bad idea" he finished while formulating a new plan

The other robot, a green one with an antennae looked at him and said, pleading almost: "Don't encourage him, please. Otherwise he-"

"What's up, sensei? Is there any hope?" he wondered as Neptune just shrugged and finished his idea:

"If you defy Jaune at a Zoid Battle, and win, then she'll see you are the man to her and she'll come back. I mean, seriously you can't leave things like that, even more I can't let my pride as as Ultimate Casanova get hurt so I'll help you out, I'll even use my own Guysack for the matter!" he stated, and watched as his friend begun laughing somehow maniacally and both robots approached to Neptune

"Sure it was a good idea to give him hope?" Benjamin asked

"NOW he won't stop berating!" the green robot said only to be answered by the blue-haired man "Maybe... but at least he won't bother US, Sebastian"

/Next day/

/Toros base, 10:30 A.M./

A nice morning in the base, some mainetance to Ember Celica and to Berserk Fury and it would have been a perfect morning.

But NOOOOO there he was again, some rich snob who was destined to be a Crater-Faced Bloody Pulp and failed to achieve it (apparently some Aura got involved). And he wanted something:

"Hey, shrimp «referring to Jaune», I challenge you, and Blitz Team to fight me at a Zoid Battle!"

"Why should I do it? I don't have neither the nerve to fight someone who sees women as objects nor time to waste so please" he said as he paused to face him properly "if you don't want to find the exit the hard way, as before, leave peacefully or give a good reasoning to fight"

And, as usual, Harry chose the exact wrong words to convince

"Because Leena is going to the victor! and you won't be able to beat us with your force. Neptune is well-versed with his zoid And I doubt you had any real training!!"

Two things pissed Jaune off again, first of all: to Harry, Leena was still something bargainable, not a person who would choose but secondly again he heard a name he never expected to hear again... Neptune.

And he snapped

"Still, treating her as property?!" «this startled both said girl (who was passing by, casually) and Yang (she was performong maintenance Ember Celica)» "Look, you rich snob I accept the challenge but not because of Leena going to the winner but because she is a person, further more a cool and beautiful girl that happens to be my teammate and crush so if you must learn the hard way to respect her I'll make sure you learn!"

Off the scene Jaimie showed up and say a blushing Leena and the whole scene, when Jaune finished he whispered to her his advice "Are you aware of what would happen if any of themwins? I mean... YOU are going as a prize for the winner!"

"Not to Jaune" she answered

"What?"

"Harry wants me as a prize... Jaune loves me as a girl... Jaimie, is it a sin to be beautiful?"

"Depends on the girl 'In your case it might be' but why?"

"Jaune said I'm beautiful"

"So is that... «he smiles» 'she's right. It's a sin to be a beautiful girl. But it's a blasphemy to think a lady is an object... 'Thank you Jaune, my faith in chivalry is back' he might become a good boyfriend"

"ACK- YOU LITTLE...!!" shouted Leena as she ran after him, while Yang came down to see Jaune, Harry was gone.

"Guys like him make me sick, Vomit-Boy... but why does that get your nerve?"

"People like him have a lot of power, and when they have that kind of power they begin to believe that the rules we follow and respect DON'T apply to them, and since I promised to protect my friends of anything, I won't let her be treated as object... things like that made groups like White Fang to grow wild, remember?"

Then she stood up and smashed a paper in front of him "This is for your information, Jaune..." as he removed the paper from his face, she leaned onto him... and kissed his lips softly much to his shock "... and THIS is for you to let me join your team when you battle."

"Y-Yang! Why did you do that?! What if Leena finds out?!... No, what if RUBY finds out?"

"As long as you are able to have a good economical sustain both Guylos Empire and Helic Republic allow polygamic marriage but leaving that aside... please. Let. Me. Punch him in the face" she finished with a serious look on her face

"Sure thing. And... you said before Weiss she was running out a new branch in SDC, right?" Jaune asked a little hurriedly

"Y-yeah... why?" the blonde brawler asked

"I need the contact of that branch" he said and, after a little thought, Yang gave him a scroll number while stating smugly: "Remember to be quick"

/Later, that night/

"So... You want to set the battle three days from now, so we can prepare better?" Dr. Toros asked unbelievengly

"Yes, Doc... I have some... appointments to do so please let me settle that first and maybe also something for the rest of Blitz team"

"I see... Are trust worthy those people?"

"Completely, Doc!"

"Then surprise us kid" the doctor stated.

With that, Jaune left the room quickly and took his scroll. It had been a while since the last time he had used it, and it made him feel a bit nostalgic. It would be hard, but he had to do it, so he dialed the number and called.

After some beeps, he heard someone in the other end of the line

"SDC, Zoid Branch, how can we help you?" said a monotone voice

"I'd like to talk directly to Miss Weiss Schnee, for some buisness arrangements" he half-lied

"No problem, sir. Which name will it be?"

"Jaune Arc, ma'am" he answered, and then he heard the secretary passing the information to the 'Ice Queen' but soon afterwards, the phone hung up.

"Oh man I knew she hated me bu-" the scroll rang and when he checked it, turned out to be the personal contact of his former crush, and when he answered, a maleström of lecturing came from a more mature voice, but which had a lot of Weiss still.

"You DOLT! Have you been wondering how much your team has missed you?! OH right, you did not because you got EXPELLED and didn't try to make a try for the remedial exam! And now, finding other country and start working in a bunch of oversized animal robots is better than being a huntsman? Here people die because of Grimm and you take your chill on a sport which usesweapons that could potentially save others here!!! ARE YOU AN IDIOT OR WERE YOU GIVEN TO BIRTH BY A TELETUBBIE?!" she almost hollered on her side of the line, getting to Jaune a bit.

True to what she said, Zoids could save lives back home... but could also, on the wrong hands, end them too. The paladin (which he heard of when he still got news from back home... when RWBY shattered it, that is) was a clear proof of that but just in comparison the weapons of a Paladin pale to those of a zoid, only the basic Godos or Molga are equal in power to the Paladin so just imagine what advanced Zoids such as Shield Liger or Iron Kong would do... not to mention the CPG equiped as his partner

"I know Weiss that I may not be the best of the best in getting back up, so please, don't be pissed off, but I need your help with something for my team and I kind of really really need it, especially considering whom I'm fighting against. I promise that I'll try to make things better after the battle ends, but please. I need specially you help because the zoid I have was on your labs before so please... Truce?" he asked and a more pissed off Weiss answered silently and dangerously.

"I'm already pissed off with the situation that Neptune supported and the fact that he has cheated on me, so please don't make me loose my precious time andtell me two good motives to help you out before one minute passes or next time we see each other I'll kill you, resurrect you and then kill you again" she said, and the calm answer that came from him made her consider supporting them

"First: We'll be fighting Neptune, so if you want to take revenge, this is your chance. Second... the Zoid I'm piloting is Berserk Führer and since you have the blueprints for his weapons system you are the only one who could reproduce said weapons" he said deciding to say Fury's original namesake in order to have a better psychological effect

"THE 'Astray Leader' let you pilot him? Ok, I'll go, If only at least to find out if what you said is true or you lied to me. In case you didn't I'll help you in the battle too. I've got my personal settlement with Neptune" she said as Jaune got the mental image of a RPO (Really Pissed Off) Weiss and the look of Neptune

"Thank you Weiss. I promise that, when I'm done here, I'll go back to help the citizens in Remnant, but please... for reasons of my personal interest don't ask me to go back to my team. They did many things I thought they'd never do" he said seriously "and an Arc never goes back on his word"

"I know. Until tomorrow, Arc" she said, coldly

/Next morning/

As Team Blitz reached rendez-vous coordinateseveryone begun wondering how was this aquintance that Jaune said that would help them, by the sounds of the initial conversation (yes, she was that loud) the original members of Team Blitz couldn't do nothing but picture Weiss Schnee as a witch or anything of the sorts especially Leena, who was tempted to punch the Heiress in the face.

But when they arrived, a white Whale-type zoid, with the main C.I.C. (Combat Information Center) in green and two more thrusters in the tail than the standard (which had 4) arrived. In the nose's left and right side had the Schnee family emblem.

When both the hover cargo stopped advancing and the SDC's Whale King landed, both ships begun opening thw zoid-outing hatches opened and a white Helcat came out for the presentations

"Come on, Fury, lets make her look at us" Jaune said and Fury growled in aprooval, then getting out only with the white armor and igniting the vernier thrusters.

"So I see... you didn't lie to me in this... or maybe..." the pilot of the helcat said and then opened an intercom to Berserk Führer: "Pilot of Berserk Führer, do you copy me?" she said, with a familiar voice and tone.

"Pilot of Helcat, read you loud and clear. Good to see you again, Weiss" he said and finding sincerity in his words, she blushed but kept the serious tone "Arc, lower the cockpit so I can see you are not lying to me" she ordered and when he complied she almost thought she was crazy. For from the cockpit Jaune came out and Führer was rather... docile.

"So... it was true that you are his pilot... As true as you faked your way into beacon... and as true that, while dishonest, it would have been better for your team if you were still there." Weiss said a bit more humanly

"B-but... please you know that it wasn't meant to be" Jaune stopped looking at his former crush and there was an awkward silence, which was broken by Yang.

"Heya, Weiss-cream! On less negative notes, think you can help us with Mr. Führer over here? even though his armaments are good you found him first, so you know how to make him kick enemmies off with a 'Yang'! «both groan, but Internally Jaune laughs. He truly missed that specific pun» Could you do it please?"

"Just because of Neptune... He's gonna pay for the cheating stuff" she said as a signal from the helcat was sent and the mouth-hatch of SDC's Whale King opened up and the technicians brought, in acochineal-like zoid with two carts attached while the Helcat, stood up and begun it's way to the Hover Cargo

"Let me take a look at your new team" Weiss said, as she expected to find a more or less chaotic group... and they were in private.

But when she saw the recordings of the battles between Team Blitz and Teams Tiger, Flüegel and Hellcat [pun TOTALLY intended] she was astonished since in the battlefield they behaved rather organizedly and supportive, every member got their points and no one really complained... on the battlefield at least.

"Tell me something, Dr..."

"Toros" said cheerfully the leader of Team Blitz and Weiss continued "...where is the pilot of this Geno Breaker? I can see from the battle with Team flugel that she accepted the bet of joining your team and lost... who is it?"

"That would be me, 'Ice Queen' «Yang answered with a wide smug smile on her face»why?" she asked a bit confused as Weiss took a close look at her and scoffed a bit.

"I never figured you as a 'Geno' series pilot, much less a Geno Breaker. I figured it would suit you better an Iron Kong, but it seems you handle off pretty well. Only thing I can't believe is you falling for Illusions, because Arc used those on you. He even got you to use your Organoid!" when she finished, Yang sent death glares at the blonde and Bumblebee (who was near the door al the time by the way) growled in disaprooval, but since they were focusing on the current objective she just said "I'll have something to settle after this just finishes, Vomit Boy" and they continued reviewing the rest of zoids

"The real problem here are three zoids, two of which are the most powerful your theam has. Those three are Geno Breaker, Berserk Führer and the least powerful of the three; Command Wolf"

"Why my Command wolf is a problem, you spoiled girl?" Brad got ennerven and Weiss simply answered somethin he wouldn't expect

"Because that zoid is a relic already. It's hard to find replacements to its parts and weapons to it so the best we could do to those is leaving them in a better state" at this Yang laughed and seemed to cackle evily.

"Same goes to yours, Yang «she sends the 'really' look on her»but because of different motives. It's the rarity of 'Geno' series what makes them difficult to mantain and fix, but in contrast their parts last longer than the Command Wolf's. If some years ago, during the second war between Guylos Empire and Helic Republic [1] your zoid had existed, then Brad's partner wouldn't have that problem and he would be in an advantage"

Jaune nodded as they saw the possibilities, while the SDC's workers were checking on Team Blitz's zoids and... Weiss' Helcat?

"And finally the Berserk Führer. It's not difficult to create his replacements and his weapons were already made... Well, at least the prototypes. But they were discontinued and some were sent to re-molding for parts of other zoids, because almost every unit of that model was destroyed during the first war [2] between Zenebas Empire and Guylos Empire, in those times, your zoid was called only ZAC-012. That makes your unit unique, Jaune and to be more lucky to you it happens to have something not even our labs could analyze. Something near the memory bank, the b-" Jaune interrupted and finished the sentence "The 'brain' of the zoid, right?" she nodded and the blonde brawler asked "Is it something Vomit Boy has to worry about?"

"Only if he tries to mess with it. We tried to and since that moment the already berserk zoid became more unstable"

"I see «Jaune mused»changing subject, do you still have the blueprints for the backpack?"

"Which one?" *this gets stares from the crew and an amused look from Dr. Toros* "What? Ithas at least 4optional sets of weapons and armor, only problem is that we can't complete a single one right now in so little-" «scroll buzzes and she attends, when she finishes she looks at the crew, a little smile on her face»"Jaune, did you completed one of the armors at it's 73% on full purpose or was it just a coincidence?"

"W-WHAAAT?!?!" everyone in the crew just shouted. An almost fully completed armor by themselves, for real?

"Here, let me take a look at it. To see which one is it" and with that, Dr. Toros led her to the entrance of the hangar and inside the Berserk Fury's bay.

Inside the bay there were several pieces not assembled (but that was normal) and a pack of thrusters, two fixed in the backpack and two mounted outside the backpack and mobile, with sub-arms and Geno Breaker Claws on the end of each arm, though useful, they were too heavy and at the time, they didn't have the correct servos for them to work fine (not to mention that Yang would beat the crap out of them if they tried to disassemble that part of her dearest Ember Celica) and the Berserk Fury himself in his lavender-white armor. At this sight Weiss just whistled a bit and turned to the team

"You have just completed the main frame for two options: the Interceptor Pack 'Fury' (Guess that's where the namesake the Team knew the Rogue Leader came from) or the Melee Assault Pack 'Strumm'. In the first case we'd only have to build the correct claws for the arms and in the second one we'd have to replace the servos on the arms and adapt those Geno Breaker claws into a more sharp type."

"We'd prefer the Melee A- «The Füher growled in disaprooval, and Weiss took it as a sign of a full lie until she saw Jaune approaching to him»still to soon for venturing other combat modes, partner? You think we're not ready yet? «he got a soft nodding hiss for answer and, surprisingly to Weiss the zoid calmed a bit»I disagree, but you seem to know me better than I do,so I won't rebate. Is that ok with you? «as if the mechanic Tyrannosaur was glad to hear that now, it lowered his head so Jaune could pat his 'nose' in mutual understanding»then it would be the Interceptor pack... 'Fury' as his name would be" he said and Weiss was stunned for a second, then she confirmed and the specialists and mechanic's Cief went for the parts.

While they were gone, the Heiress approached to one of the fighters, the pink-haired in particular and she asked her something in low tone "Was he this weird all this time or is just now?" and Leena just answered "None, I think they bonded. You see, no one in this ship was able to pilot it because it kept rejecting us as pilots... But he offered himself as the zoid for Jaune to pilot. He must be something special if Fury did that"

After a few hours of work, the Geno Breaker, Berserk Fury and Dibison were in full form to fight. The Command Wolf was still in maintenance and the Pteras needed jus a cleanup. In the middle of such operations Weiss appeared and walked until she was next to the two blondes, and asked for something.

"Jaune, remember our deal? *he nods, and tries to reply but she continues* well, I don't care when you comply with your promise, but I want to add something and you will NOT deny" as she said that, Team Blitz was wary but, as their ace pilot said, 'an Arc never goes back on his word', so they had to comply as well

"What would it be, Snow Angel?" he said as he expected to hear something monetoay or the sorts... not what he heard

"Let me and Yukijoin you on this battle" she said as she pointed to her Helcat, in close view, Jaune could see the good craftmanship that was done on the Helcat's frame since it had a Red Horn-like gattling gun, but far smaller and light. Unlike normal ammo, it had Dust ammo, so it would be easier to handle for the Heiress. On its frontal paws, just like Myrtenaster, it had a Revolver-like drum with some dust as well so it could do strikes with them and have major effect.

Speaking of effects, the finished Buster Claws of the 'Fury' Pack were different, consisting in tri-bladed claws with twin articulation and the adittion of the old but trusty Mongoose System which allowed them to act as drills AND E-Shields. on the center it had a plasma canon so it had now an AZ-930 mm Plasma Beam Canon. those in combination made ti possible for each of the arms to become two more Charged Particle Guns, so it was rather cool.

"Well, thank you Weiss. I'd really appreciate your participation" Jaune said as they, for the first time, shook hands.

/Next morning, on the Coordinates settled for the match/

A red Whale King was waiting at the entrance of a city, while four zoids (a Stealth Viper, a Guysack, an Iron Kong and a Golden-horned Dark Horn [no pun intended]) were waiting, and then the look of one of the pilots grew brighter as he thought.

'So, you came... Jaune-' thought Harry but his train of thought was cut off by the voice of Neptune

"So you came... Arc. It's been long time no see, I think" said Neptune coldly, to keep the cool face.

While Harry was giving a rant for the lack of protagonism, Jaune simple had voice for the two familiar faces

"Harry, I never thought you would be asking him for help with girls, while effective to some, his tactics are for a 'Lady Dumper' not a gentleman as a 'King' should be. And you, Vasilias, of all the places you could run from Weiss' wrath here? «this brings an awkward silence for a bit and hearing nothing, he continues» Thought I wouldn't know that you cheated on her, miserable excuse of a man?"

"Who are you to say that? Your zoid has been altered to resemble Myrtenaster so you are still obsessed with her! *he said pointing at Yuki, much to dispeasure of the gigantic kid hungry for attention known as Harry champ* You are way more creepy!"

"Actually, Neptune, that's MY zoid «interrupted Weiss and both cockpits of the Berserk Fury and the Helcat opened, revealing a casually outfitted Jaune on the Tyrannosaurus' head and a white pilot-suited Weiss on the Helcat's head looking angry as hell»so please, stop blaming Jaune for my cute Yuki and start fearing, for I told you that I'd de-man you if you cheated on me" in truth, she was never bothered if he liiked another girl and went for her, as long as he would break up with her. But cheating is a low move, and that's why she was so pissed off.

So, they called the judge pod, which begun its travel to the atmosphere while the rest of the conversation was being held off

"Yang, if you find the Stealth Viper or the Iron Kong, feel free to use the Charged Particle Gun. But if you find the Dark Horn, he's my prey" said Leena via a private comm link.

"Sure thing Pinkie, maybe I can 'blow them away' isit ok?"

"Yes... Perfectly" the judge pod landed and slowly opened its hatch to reveal the white chromed figure of the judge, supervising the zone and reciting the usual battle requirements

"The area within 30 miles is now a zoid battle field

This zone is now restricted

Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry.

Danger! All others must leave.

Area scanned

Battlefield set up

Team Champ vs. Team Blitz

Combat mode: 0973

Ready... FIGHT!!!"

When the white judge finished, the Teams entered the City-like battlefield

"So there they go... we really might be in trouble since it's a blind battle" said Dr. Toros while taking two toys, a Pteras Bomber and a black Redler for special ops, both model kits... and begun playing with them

"Wouldn't they have trouble about the possibility of friendlyfiring?" Jaimie asked and Brad shrugged it off

"Relax, Jaimie. Jaune has the E-Shields as well as Yang, Weiss has got the optical camouflage advantage and Leena would most surely waste ammo rather than get hit by one of us. Besides I know Jaune... he wont be beaten by anybody any time soon"

Leaving Dr. Toros to his childish play with his toys they begun to watch the battle.

/Somewhere in the city/

In her Helcat, Weiss was searching for any teammate or... for an specific Guysack, when a signal appeared on her DRADIS [3] and went for that catch slightly, but as she checked, she saw that there was no one on the position it was marked on, so she made a guess.. and shot gravity Dust rounds to the ground, revealing an electric-Blue Guysack which retaliated with several electric shots from its tail

"Seems that I bought myself trouble" Neptune said as he tred to dig himself again only that not allowed due to... Weiss' Glyphs?!

"Semblances can be amplified with Zoidian metal, and with correct training you can use them as we did like Hunters and Huntresses!" she said as she put speed to her Helcat and changed the embeeding rounds in the paw of it to Ice Dust, when igniting the round, she jumped and stroke the Guysack's tail and one of the pincers, making them useless for a little period of time. But was enough for her to change to Fire Dust and repear the attack to the Tail and pincers, breaking them due to abrupt temperature change.

"Not again, Weissy" he aimed the cannons on the back of the scorpion zoid and fired them to the right leg, and since they were in Electrical option as well they dazed a little bit the joint, making it inoperative for a few minutes as well and givig time for the Guysack to try and dig to no avail

"Neptune, you were a handsome boyfriend but also a cheater and a bastard, think I would forgive that?" she said as the time passed off and she begun striking again, this time with Gravity Dust making the zoid a bit less presentable and, freezing its command system

"Sorry sorry, Weiss... I-I'll give you anything you want! just name it!!" and then the paw almost got distances with Neptune to zero.

"I saw you trying to go after Ruby «she stated» If you do sometning with her, I'll talk to Yang and together We'll make the next time a girl sees your body beat an Anatomy course, you being the subject to dissect" she threatened, and to reassure her possition she said "You saw me here and you know I make my promises true" when she finished, Neptune ran to the exit of the city and to the relative safety of Champ's Whale King, not noticing the dampness on his pants.

While this happened, Leena was looking for the Dark Horn her stalker was piloting, constantly looking at her radar. She still had one as the detection device per default and not the more modern DRADIS because Dr. Toros didn't want it installed on any of his zoids, mainly because doing so was free. Installing it would cost a bit, and he needed that money for something.

Curiously, during last night, she saw her father in 'zbay.com' looking for an HMM Geno Saurer... Oh well, but back into the battle, she was walking calmly when suddenly a lecture appeared on the radar and readied weapons to engage, but when they turned, she faced an already charging Charged Particle Gun of a well known Geno Breaker. When they met, though, both pilots kept their weapons charging and before the Geno Breaker shot, the Dibison stepped aside and let her teammate fire, defeating the Stealth Viper it was on her back. In that moment, an Iron Kong went out of its hiding place and fired a missile to Yang on the back, but the Dibison intercepted with its 14 series MegaloMax canon, and  ran after it while hearing a swearing Benjamin and a screaming Sebastian that was firing missiles like a madman, only to be intercepted by the Dibison before they could do greater dammage and sped forward.

"Please, spare me Leena, we were just following orders.. AAAAHHHH!" Sebastian shouted as said warrior fired her own missiles.

"I do this to you because I want to have fun and you can be restored if destroyed, unlike Yang or me!" she said as she kept firing now both missiles and the MegaloMax 14 series canons, making serious dammage to legs arms and weapons, resulting in the command system freeze of the Iron Kong, but as a lucky shot it were, a leg of the Dibison was dammaged as well.

"Jeez, hope you find him, Jaune" she said, sad that she wouldn't be able to fight Harry in that condition

Just as she thought about that, an 120 mm Heavy Assault cannon was heard, not so far and she knew who would use such a weapon...

Harry champ thought he was just lucky when he saw in his zoid's screen the White tyrannosaurus, and took a shot, in belief that would have the same effect as a Gun Sniper's due to the unexpected nature. but when the smoke dissipated, the E-Shield just a single one of the newest claws deployed, proved to be a far more tough than it appeared to be.

"That weapon... so it's you, Harry!" he said as he disactivated the shield, and turned the claws in a retracted mode for them to serve as drills, activating the Mongoose system and igniting all thrusters towards this adversary, who also charged while firing his gatling gun.

"I'll prove to you that I'm destined to be King, you peasant!" the rich snob shouted as he tried to take better aim, to no avail since, somehow, that zoid seemed to always dodge his shots.

"You are no King at all, if anything you are destined to be rejected!" Jaune said as he used the drill to chop off the galing gun and turned aroud to face his oponent

"You wouldn't understand, little shrimp. Although you have dammaged my perfect zoid I'm still able to fight. I bet you have so little resources that if a bullet hits you only once that scrap will fall to sharpnel" he said smugly

And that made Fury himself get angry and unlock for Jaune a special weapon, beginning to beep something in the console, that his pilot read aloud, while the Dark Horn prepared to charge again at the white-armoured zoid again

"W-What?... 'Tail Laser Strike Claw'? ok, let's try this on!" he said as he activatedsaid weapon and while approaching Harry he ignited the Vernier Boosters, High Maneuverability Boosters and Ion Boosters, and the last segment of tail opened up revealing a pincer-like section and in its center a pipe-like laser generator. When both zoids were about to collide, Jaune tilted the control so they wouldn't crash and activated the weapon which latched himself on the Dark Horn's left-rear leg and cutted two pipes that begun leaking oil, much to displeasure of Harry, who begun to swear badly

"You shrimp!!! What did you do to my precious Dark Horn?! Do you have ANY idea of how much did it cost to get this one correctly customized?" he said as he aimed the assault canon on his zoid to shoot at him directly on the face, but due to the lack of support of the dammaged leg, the shots were misled by recoil and ended in failing miserably, which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde pilot

"You know... the funny thing is that if I dodge then it's most probable to be hit by you. Besides, I wanted to finish this myself, but... «uses a claw of the new Buster Claws in Drill mode to chop off the Heavy Assault» I know someone who would better put your hopes to rest... isn't that true, Leena?" he said as the Dibison showed up, already preparing a full simultaneous 14 series MegaloMax charge. Just the only weapon that could temporary block the Geno Saurer's Charged Particle Canon.

"Thank you, Jaune... but wouldn't you like to be part of the punishment as well? After all, you fought for me..." Leena said and Jaune happily obliged, and he activated the footlocks.

Now, for the reader's image of the full attack; a Dibison's full charged MegaloMax's attack is as strong as a Geno Saurer's Charged Particle Gun in full power, and that beam reference is enough to pierce, in a shot, a Gustav's hull from side to side, which is almost 19 inches thick from each side. And now add to that the power of JUST ONE of Berserk Führer's Charged Particle Guns, which are more powerful than a Geno Saurer's, and equally powerful as a Geno Breaker's in the worst case scenario. But in this form, Berserk Führer has THREE of these guns, and the main one, even if classified as a "Gun" has the power of a "Canon" classified one.

In other words... yeah, Harry is mostly f*cked up.

And here we got our heroes, Dibison with the MegaloMax almost ready, as well as Berserk Fury, all of his three CPG's at full charge

"MegaloMax.../Triple Charged Particle Guns..." Jaune and Leena said at one time "FIRE/FIRE!!!" and they pulled the triggers, but intentionally, Jaune made a move to deviate all of their beams onto the back part of the Dark Horn, freezing its command system.

"Battle Ended, Battle Ended!

Winner is, the Blitz Team!" the judge said, as Jaune got off Fury and looked to his rival

"You better not look at Leena like that ever again, or else I won't be merciful" Jaune said coldly as his eyes went purplish again

Brad, had seen the whole battle and when it finished it went to help Harry out of the Debris from his Dark Horn, which was almost scrap. the only good thing was that the Core was still intact,so he would just spend a lot of gold and/or Lien to restore his Zoid to its full glory. When they finished getting out Brad took a good look at Harry and then asked

"I think we all can understand why Jaune likes Leena, and why she likes him back. But you? What do you see in her?" the Command Wolf Pilot asked his friend (?) and... did get an answer, but not the correct one.

"Her beauty. How can she be that beautiful as a wild desert flower?" he said, making the blueish-dressed pilot to look at Harry dumbstruck. His love wasn't like Jaune and Leena's rational affection. It was physical. That made it even more risky to Harry.

/Some time later, Jaune's Room/

Our two potential love rivals for Jaune's affection were sitting in his square tactical table (he asked for one), sitting one in front of the other. Both were tense and while one was mad at the other, the latter was just serious. Yang slipped her mouth and said something she shouldn't and had a really long and annoying talk with the pink-haired pilot

"So... Yang Xiao Long... Your flirtatious nature is normal, I know... yet you never kissed anyone. Until the day Jaune recieved the challenge from Harry. And you kissed none other than MY crush?!" she said slowly not to show her trembling voice from all the rage she was building.

"That... pretty much sumarizes it, yes. Because... I-I-I do not know how, or why... but I begun falling in love with him as well" the blonde brawler answered her fellow teammate and rival in conquests. Without Leena's knowledge, she had brought the original Ember Celica from her zoid, because she wanted to hang out with Jaune for a while, and he wasn't able to enter local pubs with visible weapons... and Crocea Mors is anything but non-visible. What she didn't expect was Leena to try and do the same (who would blame her, she was on her right to do so) and that's where everything begun. from small jokes to real insults, they got Jaune freaked out, leading them both into a really heated discussion. And she slipped the kissy info.

"Why him. Why couldn't be Brad?! Or even HARRY!! Have you ever realized that he was starting to like me because I kept my tantrums to a minimum?!" Leena shouted, and Yang bravely endured.

Who could blame them both for loving the same man?

Not Jaune, not Monty. Nobody actually.

But a written law allowing polygamic marriage doesn't stop a girl from wanting to be "the one" or in better terms, the 'unique'.

"And you? Have you ever considered that I may have had priority since I met him FIRST to begin with? Did you ever thought that I might have loved him from before, but never knew it 'till meeting him again?!?!?!" her eyes flared red, semblance active, at this point she had recoiled several times in the past, even Jaune had done that. Now it was different.

Leena didn't recoil, in fact, she stood not showing any trace of fear or cowardry. There was none of that this time, and both of them knew it.

"I can't decide" said a voice that immediatly startled them. It was the dorky knight, the Zoid Whisperer. Jaune. "And that is because I love you both as much as you love me... I'd be fine with the law, if I knew you wouldn't harm youselves... or me in closest case. But I don't want to choose if it hurts one of you. An-" he was interrupted by a hug comprised of both female pilots

"If we hurt ourselves, we'll hurt you" Leena said, looking admonished, and Yang completed "so, we'll swallow our pride and open our hearts to you... It's a Win-win situation"

Jaune, then smiled awkwardly, for the girls begun moving in ways he had only seen in the 'special videos' his father sent to him when he was exiled from Remnant, now known as a continent rather than a world, powered by rage, love... and also a lot of lust.

"And since is a win-win, let US have a beta test of the prize, Jauney/Vomit Boy" they said at the same time, while undoing their clothes... this was going to be a LOOOONG night

[ok, I promised myself no real smut until chapter 4, so please deal with it.. for now.

Also, summarizing my unlucky with this story here it goes: about two days after I published "The Berserk Arc: Chapter 2" I fell sick because of an intoxication via rotten cheese (no joke) and I had to stay in bed , then a week later I was going back to school and to writing, I thought, but got sick again, from a digestive system infection which got me into bed for nearly two weeks, missing ordinary AND extraordinary exams, leaving me with no option but the title exams. I was going to surrender and start looking for a job as sooon as I recovered but after that when I re-opened my grades system i saw that, in fact three of the six subjects were passed, so I could re-apply for the second period and re-course the other three subjects so... I took the chance and got into. BUT I wasn't going to leave you waiting any more soooo I thought in making a far better chapter for compensation... and I put hands to work not only on this story but also in "Now it's my time to save you" so you will see that one soon enough too. I'll also put three or four polls into my profile so I have material to work into chapter four which will come out in TWO and a half weeks, at worst, so please be patient and rate, comment and review. dont forget to vote also. Finally a SERIOUS apology to SaurusRock625 because of the humongous delay but this was something I couldn't control. until Next time, The AtlesianHarvester]


End file.
